


The Disappearance of Inoo Kei

by RicePlum



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Divorce, Hurt/Comfort, Infant Death, M/M, Movie Reference, Suicide Attempt, the disappearance of eleanor rigby reference
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicePlum/pseuds/RicePlum
Summary: Ketika dua pasangan muda Yabu Kota dan Inoo Kei dihadapkan dengan peristiwa yang mengubah hidup mereka. Bagaimana mereka menjalani hidup tanpa satu sama lain?Based on movie "The Disappearance of Eleanor Rigby" starring James McAvoy and Jessica Chastain. I do not make any profit of this fanfiction.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota
Kudos: 1





	1. Inoo Kei

**Author's Note:**

> Catatan: based on 3 part movie "The Disappearance of Eleanor Rigby" starring James McAvoy and Jessica Chastain.  
> Pernah di-post di Wattpad (RicePlum)
> 
> Enjoy!

Pedal sepeda dikayuhnya dengan sepenuh tenaga yang masih dimilikinya melewati jembatan. Dia melihat sinar matahari berwarna oranye dari seberang jembatan, jatuh di atas permukaan air. Laki-laki kurus itu meninggalkan sepedanya di sisi jalan, melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan langkah kaki. Jemari lentiknya menyusuri pagar jembatan. Di dalam kepalanya dia sedang menimbang-nimbang keputusan yang ingin dibuatnya. Sinar matahari oranye yang memantul itu sedikit banyak membantunya membulatkan pikirannya. Pelan-pelan dia menaiki pagar itu, lalu dengan cepat menjatuhkan tubuhnya dari atas jembatan, jatuh bebas memasuki tubuh air di bawahnya.

Rasa sakit ketika tubuhnya menghempas permukaan air adalah rasa sakit yang dia cari-cari selama ini.

\------  
\------

Inoo Kei duduk diam di atas kasur rumah sakit itu. Tangan kirinya yang patah masih dibungkus gips. Dia diopname selama hampir satu minggu, dia beruntung ada seseorang melihatnya sehingga dia bisa diselamatkan dengan cepat setelah jatuh ke dalam sungai yang dalam dan deras itu. Yang mengatakan dia beruntung tentu saja dokter dan keluarganya, Kei tidak merasa dia seberuntung itu.

Seorang perawat mengetuk pintu kamar tempatnya dirawat dan memasuki ruangan itu.

"Inoo- _san_ , kau sudah siap?"

Kei tersadar dari lamunannya, segera menjawab perawat itu dengan mantap.

"Ya," Kei mencangklong tas hitam besar di bahu kanannya, meski pun sedikit kerepotan karena tangan kirinya yang patah masih terasa sakit jika tidak sengaja tersentuh. Perawat itu mengantarkannya ke lobi, dimana adiknya sudah menunggu.

"Kei- _chan_!" seru Yuto.

"Hai," Kei menyunggingkan senyum. Yuto berjalan ke arahnya, ingin mencoba memeluk Kei tapi sedikit ragu.

"Uhmm... boleh?" tanya Yuto. Meskipun Kei membalasnya dengan mengangguk, tetap saja Yuto memeluknya dengan perlahan, mencoba untuk tidak membuat Kei kesakitan di bagian mana pun. Apa yang dilakukan Kei sudah membuatnya khawatir setengah mati, tapi dia tidak bisa menjatuhkan penghakimannya sendiri, apalagi setelah apa yang telah dilalui kakaknya itu. Lagi pula, dengan Kei yang masih hidup dan baik-baik saja di depannya sudah cukup menenangkan untuk Yuto.

Yuto melepaskan pelukannya beberapa saat kemudian. Dia melirik tas hitam di bahu Kei. "Itu saja bawaanmu?"

"Ya."

Yuto mencoba mengambil tas itu dari bahu Kei, tapi Kei langsung mencengkram erat tali tasnya dan menggeleng.

"Aku bisa sendiri."

"Yakin?"

Kei mengangguk, untuk kesekian kali. Yuto tidak bertanya-tanya lagi dan langsung mengajak Kei pergi ke parkiran. Ketika sampai di depan mobil, Yuto hendak mengambilkan tas milik Kei untuk ditaruh di kursi belakang, tapi lagi-lagi Kei menolak untuk dibantu dan bersusah payah membuka pintu penumpang dengan sebelah tangannya. Untuk itu, Yuto akhirnya membukakan pintu depan untuk Kei. Mau tidak mau Kei harus menerima bantuan Yuto yang itu.

Saat sudah masuk di dalam mobil, Yuto masih belum mau membiarkan Kei melakukan segalanya sendiri. Melihat Kei bersusah payah memasang seat belt, secara otomatis Yuto ingin membantunya.

"Yuto," tegur Kei.

"Apa?"

Kei tersenyum kecil. Tidak ada yang salah dengan niat Yuto, tentu saja. Hanya Kei saja yang nampaknya tidak ingin dianggap tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa sendiri.

"Aku bisa pasang seat belt sendiri." Tapi pada akhirnya, Kei tidak memasang seat belt itu juga, karena menyakiti tangan kirinya. Yuto mulai menyalakan mesin mobil, dan tiba-tiba musik radio terputar dengan keras.

"Ah, maaf!" pekik Yuto dan segera mematikan radio di mobilnya. Kei tertawa kecil melihat adiknya yang biasanya cool itu mendadak panik di dalam mobilnya sendiri.

"Ah... ini bodoh sekali..." bisik Yuto, namun Kei dapat mendengarnya.

"Apanya?" tanya Kei.

Yuto menyadari Kei mendengar bisikannya, membuat Yuto menghela napas berat. "Aku harus bicara apa?"

Kei tahu apa yang sedang dibingungkan oleh adiknya. Sejujurnya dia sendiri tidak ingin diperlakukan berbeda setelah apa yang dia lakukan.

"Yuto, kau bisa bicarakan apa pun yang kamu inginkan," kata Kei. Dia harap, Yuto dapat tenang setelah dia mengatakan hal itu.

\------

Mobil milik Yuto melaju ke daerah pinggiran kota, kemudian sampai di depan sebuah rumah besar dua lantai, dimana ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang duduk di depan teras rumah, menunggu mereka.

Kei keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri wanita itu.

"Aku pulang, ibu," kata Kei. Ibunya memeluknya dengan erat.

Kei memasuki rumah yang sudah lama tidak ditinggalinya itu, menjatuhkan tas yang dibawanya di lantai begitu saja. Dia melihat tidak banyak yang berubah dari interior rumah itu. Dia menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke lantai dua, namun dia sempat berhenti sejenak ketika melihat salah satu dari sekumpulan foto-foto yang dipajang di dinding. Dia memandangi foto itu untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kembali kakinya ke lantai atas. Ibunya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan segera menghampiri foto yang diperhatikan oleh Kei dan mencopotnya dari dinding.

"Letakkan ini di suatu tempat," perintah ibunya pada Yuto.

"Dimana?" tanya Yuto, sedikit kebingungan.

"Terserah saja dimana," kata ibunya, lalu segera buru-buru menyusul Kei.

\-------

Kei membuka pintu kamar lamanya. Sama seperti ruang tamu rumah, ruangan itu juga tidak banyak berubah setelah dia tinggalkan. Ibunya sudah juga sudah masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan memperhatikan Kei sambil melipat tangan.

"Ibu sudah menutup akun wireless-mu," kata ibunya.

"Terima kasih," jawab Kei sekenanya, masih memperhatikan seisi kamar.

"Bagaimana dengan barang-barangmu di kota?" tanya ibunya. Kei tidak langsung menjawab, tidak tahu pasti apa jawaban yang diinginkannya, jadi ibunya langsung melanjutkan, "Pakaian-pakaianmu ada yang masih tersimpan di lemari, dan ibu bisa carikan lagi di gudang."

Kei mengangguk-angguk.

Seseorang lagi muncul di depan pintu kamar, kali ini ayahnya.

"Kelihatannya seperti masa lampau," kata ayahnya.

"Hai, ayah, aku pulang," sapa Kei.

"Jadi, sekarang mau bagaimana?" tanya ayahnya.

"Kurasa ini saatnya ayah menceramahiku?" jawab Kei, kembali memperhatikan barang-barang yang ada di kamar, kali ini pada meja yang dulunya adalah meja belajar.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Kei?" tanya ibunya.

"Sesuatu yang lain? Aku sedang menerima saran."

Ayahnya mendeham. "Kebetulan ayah sedang mencari pengajar paruh waktu di kampus."

Kei hanya menjawabnya dengan mengangguk. Dia melihat beberapa foto yang masih dipajang di atas meja. Foto dirinya sebelum meninggalkan rumah itu, sehingga ada sebuah pemikiran yang belum pernah dipertanyakannya sebelumnya. "Apa menurut kalian aku orang yang sangat berbeda saat masih tinggal di sini? Rasanya sudah seperti ribuan tahun," Kei bertanya, namun sepertinya tidak mengharapkan adanya jawaban sama sekali.

"Mungkin kau bisa hadir di beberapa kelas," tambah ibunya, mengabaikan perkataan Kei barusan.

Kei mengangguk. Meskipun dia baru saja mengatakan bahwa dia sedang terbuka untuk menerima saran-saran, tetap saja kondisi mentalnya masih belum membaik dan dia malah semakin lelah. "Bisakah kita bicarakan ini nanti saja?"

"Bagaimana dengan Kota?" tanya ibunya lagi.

Sebagaimana hatinya yang langsung mencelos ketika melihat foto di dinding di lantai bawah, Kei bisa merasakan jantung seperti terjatuh ke perut saat mendengar nama itu. Kei tidak berharap dia akan mendengar namanya secepat itu, sehingga Kei hanya duduk diam di atas kasur.

Melihat kondisi Kei yang seperti itu, kedua orang tuanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Mereka mengerti Kei belum siap diajak berbicara. Jadi mereka akhirnya meninggalkan kamar itu, setelah memberitahu Kei untuk membiasakan diri lagi di kamar lamanya dan beristirahat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N. Thank you bagi kalian yang bersedia membaca fanfik ini, silakan tinggalkan komentar, saran atau kritik!
> 
> See you next chapter!


	2. Inoo Kei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catatan: based on 3 part movie "The Disappearance of Eleanor Rigby" starring James McAvoy and Jessica Chastain.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> \-------

Sudah lewat beberapa hari setelah Kei tinggal kembali di rumah orang tuanya. Tangan kirinya sudah membaik dan gips itu juga sudah di lepas. Kei mengira dia menginginkan sebuah fresh start, maka dia mulai dengan mengubah gaya rambutnya. Kini rambut hitamnya telah dia cat menjadi cokelat kemerahan dan memotong rambutnya yang agak panjang menjadi sependek tengkuk. Dia juga membiarkan poninya menutupi seluruh dahinya, tidak lagi sedikit disisir ke samping. Hari ini dia akan mencoba kembali beraktivitas, karena dia sudah lelah berdiam diri berhari-hari di dalam kamar. Ketika Kei mendengar ayahnya memanggil dari lantai bawah, Kei segera mencangklong tas besarnya.

Kei menuruni tangga dan menghampiri ayahnya yang berpakaian rapi, sedang menikmati sarapan di meja makan. Ayahnya segera menyadari kehadirannya.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya ayahnya. Kei mengangguk.

Mereka berjalan berdua menuju stasiun. Sambil berjalan di belakang ayahnya, Kei berpikir sudah lama sekali dia tidak melakukan hal itu.

"Aku merasa seperti berumur 7 tahun lagi," kata Kei, ketika dia dan ayahnya sedang menunggu kereta di peron.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Berdua dengan ayah di stasiun," kata Kei. Matanya menerawang, "Aku ingat ketika dulu kalian membawaku dan Yuto ke pertunjukan teater untuk hari ulang tahunku. Aku paling ingat perjalanan dengan keretanya. Aku dan Yuto sangat bersemangat, kami berdiri di atas kursi, menunjuk-nunjuk apa pun yang kami lihat di jalanan."

Ayahnya mendengarkan dengan simpatik.

"Dulu semuanya terlihat tanpa batas," ucap Kei.

"Memang," kata ayahnya. "Dan sekarang pun juga masih."

Kei tersenyum kecil. "Menurut ayah berapa lama lagi aku masih ingat tentang memori itu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya ayahnya.

"Itu memori yang indah sekali... tapi aku mungkin hanya akan mengingatnya beberapa kali saja seumur hidup."

"Hmm. Mungkin memang begitu," jawab ayahnya.

\---------

Kei dan ayahnya berjalan di pusat kota, menuju universitas. Di saat itu seseorang lewat dengan sepedanya, dan memanggil Kei.

"Kei?" seorang laki-laki kurus dengan rambut agak panjang yang dicat pirang, memanggil Kei agak ragu-ragu. Mungkin laki-laki itu takut salah mengenali orang, karena penampilan Kei memang agak berbeda sejak terakhir kali laki-laki itu melihat Kei.

Kei membalikkan tubuhnya, melihat sosok laki-laki itu dengan perasaan terkejut. Untungnya dia sedang memakai kaca mata hitam, sehingga Kei berharap laki-laki itu tidak sepenuhnya mengetahui raut wajahnya yang sesungguhnya. Dia menyapa balik padanya, "Ah, hei, Hikaru..."

Kei menatap laki-laki itu, Hikaru. Sebenarnya bukan teman dekatnya, mereka hanya saling mengenal karena seseorang. Kei dan Hikaru sama-sama diam sejenak, sampai Kei memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan.

"Hikaru, kau ingat ayahku kan?" Kei menunjuk ayahnya, yang langkahnya ikut terhenti karena Kei dan Hikaru. Hikaru menjabat tangan ayah Kei.

"Ah, iya. Tentu saja," kata Hikaru.

"Kau koki-nya Kota kan?" kata ayah Kei.

"Ah, iya... aku koki-nya Kota," Hikaru tertawa singkat.

"Bagaimana restoran kalian?" tanya ayah Kei lagi.

"Oh, restorannya baik-baik saja. Kami baik-baik saja... yah..." kata Hikaru. Hikaru melirik sesekali pada Kei yang malah menundukkan kepalanya, seperti ingin bertanya sesuatu. Kei sendiri berharap Hikaru tidak melakukannya. Keheningan canggung menimpa mereka lagi.

"Kei, kau harus registrasi untuk bisa mengikuti kelas," kata ayah Kei.

"Oh, benar juga. Maaf Hikaru, kami harus pergi," kata Kei pada Hikaru.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku juga harus kembali ke restoran. Um, tapi yah, untung saja aku melihatmu dan--"

"Senang melihatmu lagi, Hikaru," potong Kei dengan cepat. Kei dan ayahnya bersiap-siap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke universitas. Namun sebelum Kei sempat melangkah, Hikaru kembali memanggilnya.

"Kei, um, misalnya kau ingin minum kopi bersama, atau sekedar bertemu," kata Hikaru. "Um, telpon saja. Atau kirimkan pesan. Oke?"

Kei menjawab dengan anggukan. Dia tahu dia tidak akan bisa memenuhi permintaan Hikaru, tapi yang terpenting adalah dia bisa segera pergi dari hadapan laki-laki itu. Akhirnya Hikaru menarik kembali sepeda yang dibawanya, bersiap untuk kembali pada urusannya sendiri dan Kei juga berbalik ke arah tujuannya sendiri. Hikaru menatap punggung Kei, melihatnya seperti sosok yang memang sudah berubah dari Kei yang dia kenali.

\-------

Tidak begitu lama kemudian, mereka akhirnya sampai di depan universitas dimana Kei akan mengambil kelas tambahan, sesuai dengan rekomendasi ayahnya. Ayahnya sudah mengingatkannya untuk masuk ke salah satu kelas rekan dosennya, mengambil mata kuliah tambahan untuk sekedar mengisi waktu.

"Kau punya pensil dan buku kan?" tanya ayahnya.

Kei tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya, seolah-olah Kei baru saja memasuki hari pertamanya di sekolah dasar. "Tentu saja aku punya."

Ayahnya menghela napas, seolah-olah membuang perasaan canggungnya di depan anaknya sendiri, dan akhirnya memeluk Kei. "Baiklah. Semoga hari pertamamu menyenangkan."

Kei menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ayahnya benar-benar berpikir seolah-olah hari ini adalah hari pertama Kei masuk sekolah.

\-------

\-------

Kini sudah lewat beberapa hari setelah Kei memutuskan untuk mengisi waktu luangnya dengan mengikuti kelas perkuliahan teman ayahnya itu. Sepertinya sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali Kei masuk kelas perkuliahan. Ketika masih berkuliah dulu, Kei memang tergolong mahasiswa yang teladan, selalu mendengarkan dengan seksama dan mencatat apa pun yang dia perlukan. Begitu juga dengan hari ini. Kei begitu fokus pada materi kuliah sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari seseorang di belakangnya menyodorkan secarik kertas padanya. Kei membuka kertas itu dan membacanya. Dia tahu napas dan detak jantungnya seketika berubah cepat dan tidak teratur, apalagi ketika dia melirik ke arah belakang, arah datangnya kertas itu, laki-laki itu memang ada di sana. Laki-laki tinggi kurus itu mengangkat tangannya, seolah menyapa.

Ruangan auditorium yang luas itu mendadak menjadi pengap dan menyesakkan bagi Kei. Kei tidak tahu berapa lama lagi dia bisa tetap bernapas di dalam ruangan itu, satu ruangan dengan laki-laki itu, sehingga dengan tergesa-gesa Kei segera membereskan buku dan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas, kemudian langsung keluar dari ruangan kelas. Kei yakin dosen kenalan ayahnya melihatnya yang keluar di tengah perkuliahan, sesungguhnya Kei tidak tahu harus berkata apa tentang itu pada ayahnya nanti. Yang terpenting adalah Kei tidak ingin berada di dekat laki-laki itu. Tapi tentu saja laki-laki itu mengikutinya keluar ruangan.

Kei tahu laki-laki itu ada di belakangnya. Tentu saja, karena laki-laki itu memanggilnya.

"Hei, Kei!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kota?!" teriak Kei, namun dia masih berjalan. Langkah kaki panjang laki-laki itu segera bisa menyusul dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kei.

"Kei, ayolah! Aku bahkan tidak sempat berkata apa-apa sebelum kau menghilang!" kata Kota, yang sudah ada di sampingnya.

Kei tetap berjalan, tidak mau melihat laki-laki itu. "Apa yang kuminta darimu Kota?"

"Aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar."

"Apa yang kuminta darimu, Kota?!"

"Aku hanya ingin waktumu sebentar saja untuk bicara!" Kota menyentuh bahu Kei, yang membuat Kei segera mengangkat tangannya dengan defensif.

"Aku sudah berikan cukup waktu untukmu, Kota! Tolong bantu aku, tinggalkan aku sendiri!" teriak Kei. Dia mengambil arah kanan dari pertigaan yang mereka lewati, meninggalkan Kota di jalanan itu.

Laki-laki itu akhirnya jadi ikut merasa jengkel. "Kau tahu? Baiklah!" Kota balas berteriak, kemudian mengambil jalan yang berbeda dari Kei. Namun sebelum Kei berjalan lebih jauh, dia mendengar bunyi kendaraan di rem mendadak, dan suara seseorang terhempas di jalanan. Kei melihat ke belakangnya, melihat Kota terbaring di atas aspal dan sebuah mobil yang baru saja menabraknya.

"Kota! Kota!" Kei berlarian ke arah laki-laki itu, langsung memeriksa keadaannya yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan khawatir. Padahal tadinya Kei yang meminta agar laki-laki itu menjauhinya. Tapi tetap saja Kota pernah berada di tempat yang istimewa di dalam hidupnya, sehingga Kei tidak bisa tidak merasa khawatir melihatnya. Ada sebuah luka robek kecil di pelipis Kota, tapi untungnya dia tidak berdarah dimana pun. Banyak orang mulai berkumpul di jalanan itu, dan si penabrak yang khawatir juga ikut bertanya.

"Apa anda mengenalnya?" tanya orang itu.

Kei mengangguk-angguk, raut wajah masih dibanjiri oleh ekpresi kekhawatiran. "Dia suamiku."

\------

Kei dan Kota duduk bersebelahan di pinggir trotoar, sementara lampu dari mobil polisi dan ambulans menerangi mereka malam itu. Luka kecil di pelipis Kota sudah dijahit, tapi kini mereka sama-sama diam tanpa tahu harus berkata apa.

"Pertemuan yang menarik," kata Kei akhirnya.

"Yah, cukup hebat," Kota menimpali. "Jadi... uh, kau kembali ke universitas?"

"Aku mengambil beberapa kelas."

"Aku hampir tidak mengenalimu, Kei."

Kei melirik pada Kota. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Mungkin hanya rambutmu," kata Kota, akhirnya mata mereka saling bertatapan. "Kau terlihat cantik."

Kei menyentuh rambutnya, mendengarkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Kota. Pada akhirnya mereka kembali saling diam, menimbang-nimbang apa yang seharusnya dikatakan.

"Sekarang kau tinggal dimana, Kei?" tanya Kota.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Kota tidak segera membalas perkataannya. Kei melanjutkan, "Jadi itu hal penting yang sangat ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Bukan," jawab Kota dengan cepat.

"Lalu apa?"

Kota berpikir cukup lama. Dia menghela napas, "Tadinya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang bagus. Sesuatu yang mungkin bisa... menyelesaikan masalah kita dan membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik. Tapi kau tahu? Aku sudah lupa."

"Sayang sekali," Kei menggumam, meskipun terdengar seperti pada dirinya sendiri.

"Benar kan?"

Kei mengambil tasnya dari trotoar, mencangklongkannya pada bahunya. "Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang."

Sebelum Kei sempat bergerak sesenti saja dari posisinya, Kota segera menghentikannya.

"Kei, yang aku inginkan hanya... kesempatan supaya kita bisa saling membicarakan masalah kita. Setelah itu, kau bisa menghilang. Kau bisa menghilang kemana pun yang kau inginkan--"

Seorang paramedik tiba-tiba menginterupsi Kota sebelum Kota menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Anda sudah siap, pak?"

Kota menghela napas, menyadari bahwa dia memang harus dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan pemeriksaan kesehatan lanjutan. Dia melihat pada Kei, yang mengangguk seolah mengatakan padanya untuk menuruti perintah paramedik. Dengan dibantu oleh dua orang paramedik lainnya, Kota berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Kei," kata Kota, meski pun Kei tidak membalas. Beberapa paramedik membantunya memasuki mobil ambulans, menuntunnya berhati-hati agar kepalanya tidak menabrak apa pun. Kei memperhatikan Kota dari balik kaca jendela mobil ambulans. Laki-laki itu melambaikan tangan padanya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N. Thank you bagi kalian yang bersedia membaca fanfik ini, silakan tinggalkan komentar, saran atau kritik!
> 
> See you next chapter!


	3. Inoo Kei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catatan: based on 3 part movie "The Disappearance of Eleanor Rigby" starring James McAvoy and Jessica Chastain.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> \-------

Kei tidak terlalu ingat kapan dia sampai ke rumahnya dan bagaimana dia bisa jatuh tertidur dengan masih memakai pakaiannya yang kemarin. Tetapi sambil pelan-pelan membuka matanya, dia ingat akan pertemuannya dengan Kota. Kei bangun dari kasurnya, berniat untuk pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya. Sebelum itu dia melihat bayangannya sendiri di sebuah cermin yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Kei memperhatikan sejenak bayangan dirinya sendiri di cermin itu, sebelum akhirnya mendatangi si cermin dan membaliknya.

Ketika telah berada di dapur, Kei melihat ibunya sedang memasak, dibantu oleh Yuto. Kei melihat ada banyak makanan yang tersaji di atas meja makan.

"Kenapa ibu memasak banyak sekali?" tanya Kei.

"Kita ada tamu spesial," kata ibunya. Kei melemparkan pandangan bertanya, namun ibunya hanya menunjuk ke arah halaman belakang rumah mereka dengan dagunya. Kei sudah curiga, tapi dia melangkah pelan menuju halaman belakang. Di sana dia bertemu pandang dengan ayahnya yang sedang duduk di bangku di halaman belakang rumah. Ayahnya tidak duduk sendirian, ada seorang laki-laki seumuran ayahnya yang juga ada di sana. Mungkin kolega ayahnya. Kolega se-profesi ayahnya.

Ayah Kei menyadari kehadirannya. "Selamat pagi, Kei." Kolega ayahnya itu juga menganggukkan kepalanya seolah mengucapkan salam pada Kei.

Tapi Kei segera menghembuskan napas dengan keras dan menggerutu, "Tidak mungkin," katanya. Kei segera masuk kembali ke dalam rumah dengan cepat. Dia harus pergi dari sana. Namun sebelum dia sempat mencapai pintu depan, tiba-tiba saja Yuto sudah menangkapnya.

"Kei- _chan_ , tolong dengarkan dulu sebentar!" kata Yuto. Tubuh Yuto lebih besar dan lebih tinggi dibandingkan dengan Kei, sehingga adiknya itu dengan mudah bisa mengungkung tubuhnya. Kei hanya bisa berteriak-teriak padanya.

"Tidak! Aku bilang tidak! Lepaskan aku!" Kei berteriak.

"Tidak, Kei- _chan_! Kau harus dengarkan dulu!" Yuto ikut-ikutan berteriak. Dengan tubuh besarnya, Yuto mengangkat tubuh Kei sehingga Kei semakin meronta-ronta seperti kesetanan.

"TURUNKAN AKU YUTO! TURUNKAN AKU!" teriak Kei. "AKU TIDAK AKAN RAGU-RAGU UNTUK MENGGIGITMU!"

Sesuai janjinya, Kei menggigit lengan Yuto sehingga Yuto berteriak kesakitan dan menjatuhkan tubuh Kei ke lantai. Namun sebelum Kei sempat bangun dan meraih kenop pintu, Yuto memeluk tubuh Kei, menolak untuk melepaskannya sekali lagi. Akhirnya Kei dan Yuto bergulat di atas lantai, saling berteriak pada satu sama lain, bagaikan sepasang anak kecil. Kedua orang tua mereka hanya memperhatikan dalam diam, menunggu Yuto dan Kei sadar dengan sendirinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sama-sama berhenti berteriak karena kelelahan.

\-----

Kei duduk di atas sofa, melemparkan tatapan tajam pada ayahnya. Yuto juga ikut duduk di sebelahnya, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Kolega ayahnya akhirnya pulang, setelah melihat situasi keluarga mereka sedang rumit.

"Kau menjebakku," kata Kei, ketika ayahnya memasuki ruang tamu. Ayahnya tertegun meski pun sebentar.

"Teman ayah itu dekan jurusan psikologi," kata ayahnya.

"Baguslah untuknya," balas Kei, sarkastik.

"Ayah pikir dia lebih berkualifikasi untuk... menghadapi situasimu."

"Situasiku?" tanya Kei dengan tajam.

Ayahnya menghela napas, matanya memandang ke arah Yuto, untuk meminta dukungan. Namun Yuto mengalihkan pandangan matanya, karena sedikit banyak dia juga sedang kesal dengan keadaan itu, sehingga dia malah pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu. Membiarkan ayahnya menghadapi Kei sendiri.

Mau tidak mau, ayahnya kembali menatap Kei. Dia menatap Kei dalam-dalam, "Dia juga cucu ayah."

Kei tidak segera membalas ayahnya. Dia terdiam, ketika mendengarkan perkataan yang keluar dari mulut ayahnya. Kenangan tentang anak itu tidak pernah meninggalkan pikirannya.

"Ayah juga kehilangannya," ayahnya melanjutkan. "Kami tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menolongmu."

"Aku juga tidak tahu," kata Kei. "Untunglah mereka melimpahkan ceramah mereka pada ayah," lanjut Kei, kembali sarkastik.

"Dia bukan orang asing. Bukan dokter yang dikirimkan rumah sakit untukmu. Dia kolega ayah. Pikir ayah, tidak ada ruginya menjalani satu sesi per minggu."

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa berbicara pada ayah satu kali seminggu? Kenapa harus mempekerjakan orang lain?"

"Ayah pikir kau pun juga tidak mau membicarakan hal ini pada ayah."

"Aku tidak perlu bicara pada psikiater lain lagi," kata Kei, tegas meski pun nada suaranya mulai bergetar.

"Kei..."

"Tolong berhenti mengingatkan aku, bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah."

Ayahnya menggeleng-geleng. "Kei, ayah tidak bermaksud begitu--"

"Kalau begitu berhenti mengingatkan aku. Tolong bantu aku untuk melupakannya," akhirnya Kei berdiri, kemudian pergi meninggalkan ayahnya dan ruang tamu itu.

\-------

\-------

Kei baru saja pulang dari kampus, dan baru saja menjatuhkan tubuh lelahnya di atas kasur, ketika Yuto masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu. Ada sebuah senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Kei- _chan_!" Yuto berjongkok di sisi kasur Kei, sehingga mata mereka dapat bertemu dalam satu garis lurus. "Kei-chan, Yama-chan setuju dengan ajakan kencanku!" kata Yuto.

Kei tersenyum mendengar pengumuman Yuto. Kei mengenal siapa Yama- _chan_ yang disebutkan oleh Yuto. Orang yang sudah disukai oleh Yuto sejak SMA, orang yang sudah menyebabkan Yuto belum juga pindah dari pinggiran kota itu sementara Yuto dengan mudahnya bisa saja mendapatkan pekerjaan bagus di pusat kota.

"Ah, tapi ayah dan ibu juga bilang ingin pergi malam ini. Apa kau tidak apa-apa sendirian di rumah, Kei- _chan_?" tanya Yuto khawatir. Ketika melipat tangannya di atas lutut, Kei dapat melihat luka bekas gigitannya beberapa hari yang lalu, hal itu membuat Kei merasa sedikit bersalah. Tapi karena dia dan Yuto bersaudara, dan berkelahi itu sudah biasa, biasanya mereka juga cepat melupakan hal-hal seperti itu. Kei tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal bekas luka itu, memilih untuk mengangguk pada Yuto.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," kata Kei.

Di sore harinya, Kei sibuk membantu Yuto memilih pakaian. Yuto menghembuskan napas keras sambil mencoba pakaian kelima sore itu.

"Kenapa Yama- _chan_ memutuskan setuju untuk pergi hari ini? Aku merasa tidak siap. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak begitu serius? Aku hanya akan tampak seperti orang bodoh di depan rumahnya!" Yuto menggerutu di depan cermin.

"Sssh, Yuto! Kalau kamu tidak segera bersiap-siap, Yama-chan akan keburu tua menungguimu," kata Kei.

"Aku merasa seratus kali lebih jelek hari ini."

"Kamu ngga pernah jelek," kata Kei. Kei bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil salah satu pakaian Yuto di dalam lemarinya. Kei melirik ke arah salah satu kabinet di lemari itu, dia melihat ada sebuah pigura foto yang terselip di antara kotak dan pakaian. Kei berpura-pura tidak melihatnya dan kembali menoleh pada Yuto. Dia menempelkan pakaian itu di tubuh Yuto, untuk melihat bagaimana pakaian itu terlihat pada tubuh Yuto. Diam-diam, Yuto justru malah memperhatikan bayangan Kei di cermin.

"Aku hampir tidak mengenali penampilan Kei- _chan_ yang sekarang," kata Yuto. Kei tidak membalas apa-apa, hanya tersenyum saja.

\-------

Langit sudah berubah gelap ketika Yuto pergi dan Kei akhirnya benar-benar bisa berbaring di atas kasurnya. Kei mencoba untuk memejamkan mata, memutuskan untuk menghabiskan malam itu dengan tertidur. Suara gemerisik dari daun-daun pepohonan yang ada di sekitar rumahnya membuat Kei sedikit tidak tenang, saat Kei membuka matanya, dia menyadari salah satu jendela kamarnya belum tertutup.

Dan dia melihat seekor kunang-kunang menerangi kamarnya yang gelap. Kei bangun dan duduk di atas kasurnya, memperhatikan kunang-kunang itu mencoba mencari jalan keluarnya. Kei mengambil sebuah toples selai kosong di atas mejanya, perlahan-lahan menangkap kunang-kunang itu.

Kei membawa kunang-kunang yang sudah ada di dalam toples itu ke halaman belakangnya. Dia berniat untuk melepaskan kunang-kunang itu di sana. Kei duduk, melihat kunang-kunang itu terbang di dalam toples selai. Angin malam dan bau rerumputan seolah-olah membawanya pergi ke masa lalu.

\------

_Kei berada di atas tubuh Kota, yang sedang berbaring di atas rerumputan. Kepalanya bersandar di dada laki-laki itu, seolah mendengarkan detak jantungnya. Malam itu Kei merasa sangat bahagia, bahkan dia berharap kalau saja waktu bisa berhenti._

_"Di sini bagus, bukan?" kata Kota._

_"Hm..." gumam Kei. Kota mengelus rambutnya._

_"Hei, Kei," panggil Kota. Kei mengangkat kepalanya dari dada laki-laki itu, merespon pada panggilannya._

_"Tubuh ini hanya memiliki satu hati. Tolong berbelaskasihlah padaku?"_

_Kei diam sejenak, lalu tertawa kecil terhadap pernyataan aneh dari Kota itu. "Diamlah," kata Kei. Kei mencium bibir laki-laki itu perlahan, sementara Kota mendekap tubuhnya semakin erat. Kota memutar tubuhnya, sehingga kini Kei berada di bawahnya._

_"Kau mau pergi ke tempatmu?" tanya Kota, di antara ciuman mereka._

_"Tentu saja," kata Kei._

_"Hei, kau tahu? Kau bergerak lebih dulu, lalu aku akan mengikutimu. Malam ini terlalu bagus untuk menjadi kenyataan," kata Kota. Dia tidak lagi mencium bibir Kei, tapi kini kembali berbaring di atas rumput. Kei merebahkan kepalanya di lengan atas laki-laki itu, sambil menautkan jemari tangan kanannya pada jemari tangan kanan Kota._

_"Hei," panggil Kei. "Bisakah kita menyetir ke suatu tempat tanpa arah?"_

_Kota melirik sedikit dari sudut matanya. "Kapan?"_

_"Terserah. Kapan saja."_

_"Akhir pekan ini? Kau mau kemana?"_

_"Tidak ada tujuan," Kei mendongak, mencuri cium dari bibir Kota. "Sewa saja sebuah mobil. Kita bisa menyanyikan lagu apa saja yang terputar di radio. Kita hanya akan menyetir tanpa tujuan, lalu berhenti jika merasa ingin."_

_"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?"_

_"Apa saja. Makan di suatu tempat, berjalan-jalan di suatu tempat. Gunakan imajinasimu."_

_Kota mencium pipinya, lalu mencium telinganya, dan Kei tahu ada sebuah senyum simpul terbentuk di bibir laki-laki itu. Kei tertawa, berpura-pura mendorong laki-laki itu agar menjauh. "Gunakan imajinasimu yang lain!" kata Kei._

_"Hmm, aku punya imajinasi yang cukup kotor," Kota melepaskan telinga Kei dan kini mencium lehernya. Kei berbalik menangkupkan tangannya pada pipi Kota, mencium bibirnya._

_"Ayolah," kata Kei, bangun dari tidurnya di atas rumput, namun Kota masih berbaring di sana._

_"Hei, Inoo-_ san _," panggil Kota. Kei berbalik dan melihat Kota menjulurkan tangannya. Kei menarik tangan Kota sehingga dia akhirnya berdiri dan Kota kembali memeluk pinggangnya, sementara Kei mengalungkan tangannya di leher laki-laki itu. Mereka berciuman di bawah sinar bulan._

\-------

Di masa lalu, Kei begitu bahagia bersamanya. Masa itu kini sudah terasa menjauh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N. Thank you bagi kalian yang bersedia membaca fanfik ini, silakan tinggalkan komentar, saran atau kritik!
> 
> See you next chapter!


	4. Inoo Kei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catatan: based on 3 part movie "The Disappearance of Eleanor Rigby" starring James McAvoy and Jessica Chastain.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> \-------

Kei terbangun ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Dia memang hampir jarang benar-benar tertidur, seringkali suara sekecil apa pun bisa dengan mudah membangunkannya. Kei dapat melihat bayangan Yuto dari berkas cahaya koridor menembus kamarnya melalui celah pintu. Yuto berjinjit dan duduk di samping kasur Kei.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Yuto berbisik.

"Tidak," jawab Kei. "Bagaimana kencannya?"

Senyum Yuto merekah lebar. "Yama- _chan_ setuju untuk kencan yang kedua," kata Yuto. Kemudian matanya melihat sebuah toples yang bercahaya.

"Apa ini?" Yuto mencoba menyentuh toples itu, tapi Kei segera menghentikannya.

"Kunang-kunang. Dia menemaniku supaya aku tidak takut gelap."

"Ah, jadi kau masih punya masalah dengan itu," Yuto menggumam. Yuto menaiki kasur Kei, lalu berbaring di sebelahnya. "Aku ingin tidur di sini. Kau baik-baik saja kan, Kei- _chan_?" kata Yuto.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Kei, mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Oh, maksudku, apa kau benar-benar _baik_ _-_ _baik_ saja, atau--"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Yuto. Begitu saja sudah cukup kan?" tanya Kei. "Setidaknya aku bisa berpura-pura aku baik-baik saja."

Yuto dan Kei sama-sama diam sambil memandang langit-langit di atas mereka, sampai akhirnya Kei memecah keheningan.

"Tiba-tiba saja aku rindu padanya."

"Siapa?"

Kei menghembuskan napas. "Kota."

Yuto menolehkan kepalanya, menghadap pada Kei. "Dia sempat datang ke rumah. Beberapa hari yang lalu. Ibu melarangku mengatakan apa pun padamu," kata Yuto.

Kei dan Yuto saling berpandangan selama beberapa menit. Kei mengatur napasnya, berpikir berkali-kali harus berkata apa. "Maaf, Yuto," akhirnya hanya maaf yang bisa dikatakannya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Semuanya. Aku merasa tiba-tiba menjadi beban untuk kalian, dan membuat suasananya tidak nyaman."

"Yah, kau itu memang agak egois," kata Yuto.

Kei memelototi Yuto. Kei memukul sedikit lengan Yuto, "Kau tidak perlu jujur begitu."

"Aku serius, Kei- _chan_. Aku benar-benar marah padamu. Aku masih marah padamu."

Kei mendengarkan Yuto sambil merapatkan tubuhnya pada adiknya itu. Kei hanya menggumam-gumam, 'aku tahu', 'aku tahu'.

"Kau tiba-tiba meninggalkan Kota- _kun_ ketika situasi kalian memburuk."

Kei bernapas berat. Dia memang tahu kalau diam-diam Yuto pasti juga tidak setuju dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Kei bersumpah dia perlu meninggalkan masa itu, tapi sekarang pun dia jadi meragukan dirinya sendiri.

Kei berkata pelan, "Dia meletakkan barang-barang Yuri di gudang. Sepuluh menit kemudian, dia memesan makan malam dari restoran China," kata Kei, mencoba merasionalkan kenapa dia pergi dari Kota. "Aku mencoba selama enam bulan. Kami berjarak miliaran kilometer di ruangan yang sama, dan... aku mulai memikirkan hal-hal yang belum pernah kupikirkan sebelumnya."

Yuto tidak menimpalinya. Karena meski apa pun yang barusan dia katakan, dia tetap tidak tahu apa sebenarnya yang terlintas di dalam kepala kakaknya itu. Kei dan Yuto sama-sama diam di kamar yang gelap itu. Hanya diterangi oleh seekor kunang-kunang.

\-------

\-------

Di stasiun, Kei dan ayahnya duduk bersebelahan, mengerjakan tugas kampus mereka masing-masing tanpa berbicara. Tiba-tiba, Kei mengangkat kepalanya dari buku kuliahnya dan menoleh pada ayahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa ayah dan ibu bertahan dengan satu sama lain begitu lama?" tanya Kei. Ayahnya juga mengangkat wajahnya dari lembar-lembar bahan kuliah, memandang Kei dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Ayah tidak yakin... ketabahan?" kata ayahnya. "Banyak orang berpikir, 'bahagia selamanya'. Tapi kemudian suatu saat situasi akan menjadi sulit. Dan kemudian terjadi hal-hal yang berjalan tidak sesuai dengan perkiraan. Ayah rasa yang paling tepat adalah untuk tidak langsung mundur, meski pun itu kedengaran seperti hal paling masuk akal untuk dilakukan. Tapi sebenarnya ayah juga tidak tahu."

Ayahnya memandangnya, Kei kembali memfokuskan pikirannya pada buku kuliah.

\-------

Sepulang dari kelas yang diambilnya, Kei berjalan-jalan di sekitar pusat kota. Lebih tepatnya dia berhenti di seberang jalan sebuah restoran. Kei bersembunyi di balik salah satu mobil yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Dari seberang jalan, Kei melihat Hikaru, sibuk memindahkan sebuah kotak peti yang mungkin berisi bahan-bahan dapur, dari sebuah truk ke dalam restoran. Kei juga melihat Kota, melakukan hal yang sama. Kei tidak tahu bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil ketika melihat Kota duduk di atas kotak peti yang seharunya dipindahkannya itu. Mungkin dia sedang kelelahan, apalagi di bawah sinar matahari di musim panas. Tidak lama kemudian, Kota kembali berdiri dan membawa kotak yang didudukinya itu ke dalam restoran.

Kei segera meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum ada orang yang mengenalinya.

\--------

\--------

Kei belum memejamkan mata malam itu. Dia memandangi kunang-kunang yang ada di dalam toples selainya. Kei bangkit dari kasurnya dan mengambil jaket dan toples selai itu. Dia mengambil kunci mobil milik Yuto yang tergantung di dinding ruang keluarga.

Kei masuk ke dalam mobil milik Yuto, menyalakan mesinnya dan menyetir.

\------

_Tubuh_ _Kei_ _berada_ _di_ _atas_ _tubuh_ _Kota, yang_ _duduk_ _di kursi_ _depan_ _penumpang_ _._ _Kulit_ _mereka_ _saling_ _bersentuhan_ _langsung_ _, dan_ _mereka_ _masih_ _saling_ _berciuman_ _selama_ _beberapa_ _waktu_ _,_ _sampai_ _akhirnya_ _tiba_ _-_ _tiba_ _Kota_ _melepaskan_ _ciuman_ _mereka_ _._

_"Ada mobil yang_ _lewat_ _!" Kota_ _memekik_ _. Hal_ _itu_ _membuat_ _Kei_ _ikut_ _-_ _ikutan_ _panik_ _, karena_ _tidak_ _ingin_ _mengambil_ _resiko_ _tertangkap_ _basah_ _di_ _dalam_ _mobil._ _Kei_ _menjulurkan_ _tangannya_ _untuk_ _menurunkan_ _sandaran_ _kursi_ _itu_ _,_ _sehingga_ _posisi_ _mereka_ _dapat_ _disembunyikan_ _. Setelah_ _tahu_ _mobil yang_ _disangka_ _akan_ _lewat_ _itu_ _ternyata_ _tidak_ _pernah_ _lewat_ _,_ _Kei_ _dan Kota sama-sama_ _tertawa_ _geli_ _._

_"_ _Ngomong_ _-_ _ngomong_ _, lagu-lagu di radio_ _jelek_ _semua_ _," kata_ _Kei_ _._

_"_ _Kurasa_ _lagu-lagu_ _jelek_ _membuatmu_ _bersemangat_ _," kata Kota._ _Kei_ _cemberut_ _sambil_ _memutar_ _tubuh_ _bagian_ _atasnya_ _untuk_ _mencoba_ _mengganti_ _saluran_ _radio,_ _masih_ _duduk_ _di_ _atas_ _pangkuan_ _Kota._

_"_ _Kei_ _,_ _sebagaimana_ _pun aku_ _merasa_ _situasi_ _ini_ _sangat_ _menyenangkan_ _,_ _kurasa_ _ini_ _sudah_ _saatnya_ _kau_ _pindah_ _._ _Kakiku_ _mulai_ _mati_ _rasa," kata Kota._

_"_ _Apa_ _yang_ _ingin_ _kau_ _katakan_ _Kota?" tanya_ _Kei_ _._

_"Aku_ _mencoba_ _mengatakan_ _kalau_ _kau_ _mulai_ _gemuk_ _\--"_

_Sebelum_ _Kota_ _menyelesaikan_ _kalimatnya_ _,_ _Kei_ _langsung_ _memekik_ _kesal_ _. "_ _Apa_ _kau_ _bilang_ _?"_

_"--_ _Tapi_ _aku_ _menyukai_ _setiap_ _inchi_ _dari_ _tubuhmu_ _itu_ _!" kata Kota._ _Kei_ _menggeleng_ _-_ _gelengkan_ _kepalanya_ _mendengarkan_ _alasan_ _Kota_ _itu_ _,_ _kemudian_ _dia_ _pindah_ _ke_ _kursi_ _pengemudi_ _. Kota_ _menaikkan_ _kembali_ _celana_ _panjangnya_ _dan_ _mencari_ _-cari_ _kausnya_ _,_ _sementara_ _Kei_ _memutuskan_ _untuk_ _keluar_ _dari mobil._

_"_ _Hei_ _, kau mau_ _kemana_ _?" tanya Kota._

_"_ _Keluar_ _! Kau mau_ _ikut_ _tidak_ _?" tanya_ _Kei_ _, yang_ _ternyata_ _hanya_ _memakai_ _jaket_ _Kota yang_ _tersampir_ _di_ _sandaran_ _kursi_ _pengemudi_ _._ _Kei_ _naik_ _ke_ _atas_ _kap mobil,_ _membaringkan_ _tubuhnya_ _di sana. Kota_ _menyusul_ _keluar_ _setelah_ _menemukan_ _kausnya_ _dan_ _mencium_ _bibir_ _Kei_ _._

_"_ _Sebenarnya_ _kita_ _ini_ _ada_ _dimana_ _?" tanya Kota._

_"_ _Suatu_ _tempat_ _yang_ _bagus_ _," kata_ _Kei_ _,_ _masih_ _mencari_ _-cari_ _bibir_ _Kota,_ _untuk_ _ciumannya_ _._ _Tiba_ _-_ _tiba_ _Kota_ _langsung_ _mengangkat_ _tubuh_ _Kei_ _dari kap mobil_ _sehingga_ _Kei_ _mengeluarkan_ _pekikan_ _kecil_ _. Kota_ _mengajak_ _Kei_ _berdansa_ _diiringi_ _musik radio dari mobil._

\-------

Pagi itu Kei terbangun di dalam mobil, berhadapan dengan hamparan ladang rumput liar.

"Sial," Kei mengumpat. Dia mengambil toples selainya lalu keluar dari dalam mobil. Dia melihat ke dalam toples itu, si kunang-kunang tidak lagi bersinar mau pun terbang. Kei menepuk-nepuk sisi toplesnya, mencoba membangunkan kunang-kunang itu.

"Bangunlah," Kei mencoba menepuk-nepuk toples itu beberapa kali, tanpa respon dari si kunang-kunang. Hal membuat Kei sedikit khawatir. Tapi kemudian kunang-kunang itu kembali bersinar, lalu terbang keluar dari toples selai itu. Kei tersenyum kecil melihat kepergian si kunang-kunang.

\--------

Mobil hitam milik Yuto itu perlahan-lahan memasuki halaman rumah. Begitu Kei keluar dari mobil, dia melihat ibunya duduk di teras rumah. Ibunya meneriakinya.

"Kau habis pergi kemana?" teriak ibunya, dengan nada marah. Kei menghampiri ibunya pelan-pelan, tidak begitu mengerti kenapa ibunya kesal pagi-pagi begini.

"Aku hanya pergi menyetir sebentar," kata Kei.

"Ibu kaget sekali ketika ibu tidak menemukanmu di kamar!"

"Kenapa ibu memeriksa kamarku?" Kei mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ibu selalu memeriksa kamarmu setiap hari," kata ibunya, melotot pada Kei. Ibunya hendak berdiri dan ke dapur, di saat itu Kei menyadari ibunya sedang kesal padanya. Yah, kesal dan khawatir. Kei tahu ibunya masih takut kalau-kalau Kei melakukan hal yang seperti dua bulan lalu. Kei segera menyusul ibunya ke dapur.

"Maaf," kata Kei. Ibunya tidak menimpali dan malah mengeluarkan sebotol _wine_ dari lemari penyimpanan. Kei mengangkat sebelah alisnya lagi, jarang sekali ibunya minum alkohol, apalagi pagi-pagi seperti ini. Ibunya duduk di meja makan, dan Kei mengikutinya.

"Apa ibu pernah tidak bahagia?" tanya Kei.

Ibunya menyesap sedikit _wine_ -nya. "Ibu tidak percaya dengan yang namanya 'tidak bahagia'. Ibu hanya punya masalah sesekali. Sama sepertimu, seperti Yuto, seperti ayahmu."

"Ayah punya masalah?"

"Salah satu dari banyak masalahnya," ibunya tersenyum.

"Ibu ingin membicarakannya?"

"Tidak perlu. Masalah itu hanya di antara ayah dan ibu," kata ibunya. Ibunya menatap mata Kei. "Sebetulnya ibu tidak ingin menjadi ibu. Ibu masih sangat muda ketika memilikimu."

"Untuk apa ibu mengatakan hal seperti itu? Lagi pula, sepertinya sudah terlalu lambat bagi ibu untuk menyesalinya," Kei bertanya bingung, sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ibu tahu. Ibu hanya tidak ingin bohong padamu," kata ibunya. Tiba-tiba Kei mengambil gelas _wine_ milik ibunya.

"Hei, berikan _wine_ itu," kata ibunya sambil mencoba meraih gelas di tangan Kei. Tapi Kei semakin menjauhkan gelas itu dari jangkauan ibunya.

"Kenapa ibu tidak bilang kalau Kota datang ke rumah beberapa hari yang lalu?" tanya Kei.

Ibunya menatap Kei. "Ibu ingin kau lari selagi sempat."

Kei menampilkan wajah bingung.

"Ini semua terlalu realistis Kei. Larilah untuk sementara waktu."

"Apa ibu yakin tidak sedang memproyeksikan diri ibu?" Kei menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Ibu yakin tidak sedang memproyeksikan. Kau bilang suka kuliah kan? Kenapa tidak mengambil program S-2? Pergi ke Jerman seperti keinginanmu," kata ibunya.

Kei diam sebentar, memikirkan perkataan ibunya. "Aku bisa saja melakukan hal-hal itu," Kei berbisik pelan.

"Lalu kenapa kamu masih ada disini?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N. Thank you bagi kalian yang bersedia membaca fanfik ini, silakan tinggalkan komentar, saran atau kritik!
> 
> See you next chapter!


	5. Inoo Kei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catatan: based on 3 part movie "The Disappearance of Eleanor Rigby" starring James McAvoy and Jessica Chastain.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kei berjalan-jalan di pusat kota, kemudian dia berhenti di sebuah restoran sekaligus bar yang kelihatannya masih sepi meski pun saat ini sudah jam makan siang. Bunyi bel berdering saat Kei masuk dan di sana hanya ada seorang laki-laki pendek berambut hitam yang sibuk mengobrol di belakang bar dengan seseorang di telepon. Laki-laki itu berkata, 'kami belum buka' ketika mendengar suara bel, tapi kemudian melotot ketika melihat Kei berdiri di depan bar.

"Astaga, Kei- _chan_!" pekiknya. Dia bahkan langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Kei tersenyum kecil.

"Hai, Dai- _chan_ ," sapa Kei. "Uhm, apa dia ada di sini?"

"Ah... iya, dia sedang ngobrol dengan Hikaru di dapur," kata Daiki, langsung mengerti siapa yang dicari oleh Kei. Biasanya dia sangat ribut dan banyak bicara, tapi mungkin karena dia kaget karena akhirnya bisa melihat Kei lagi setelah begitu lama, Daiki jadi kehilangan suaranya. Lalu, entah kenapa Daiki terus-terusan memperhatikan Kei, seolah masih belum percaya dia ada di sana. Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara Hikaru dan Kota sedang tertawa dari arah dapur.

"Hei, maaf kami ribut--astaga, Kei!" Hikaru ternganga ketika melihat Kei duduk di kursi bar. Reaksinya bahkan lebih terkejut dibandingkan Daiki tadi.

"Hai, Hikaru," kata Kei. Dia dapat melihat Kota juga mematung di belakang tubuh Hikaru. Tapi dengan cepat laki-laki itu kembali menguasai dirinya sendiri dan menepuk bahu Hikaru.

"Yah, ini menyenangkan sekali... berkumpul dan reuni. Seperti masa lalu... aku akan kembali ke dapur," Hikaru menggumam, lalu menunjuk Daiki untuk menyuruhnya mengikutinya ke dapur. Daiki dan Kota hampir bertabrakan ketika Daiki hendak keluar dari bar sedangkan Kota ingin memasuki bar. Kemudian Hikaru dan Daiki menghilang.

Kota memandang Kei seolah meminta jawaban, tapi Kei hanya mengangkat bahu. Sedikit-sedikit sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajah Kota dan dia mengambil sebuah gelas, "Kau ingin minum?"

"Tentu," kata Kei. Kota segera menyiapkan segelas _Shirley Temple_ untuk Kei.

"Berapa yang harus kubayar?" Kei meraih tasnya untuk mengambil dompet.

"Uangmu tidak ada gunanya di sini. Kau tahu itu," kata Kota. Dia menyodorkan minuman dingin itu pada Kei.

"Oh, kalau begitu bisnis kalian sedang bagus?"

"Yah, bagus sekali. Sebentar lagi kami akan tutup."

Kei tertegun sejenak, "Aku turut menyesal."

"Aku juga," kata Kota.

"Lalu selanjutnya apa?" kata Kei sambil mengambil sebuah sendok plastik kecil untuk mengaduk minumannya.

"Hm, aku berpikir untuk mengembangkan minat terhadap hal-hal yang mungkin diminati oleh orang banyak," kata Kota.

"Kau akan kerja dengan ayahmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Kota mengendikkan bahu. Dia terdiam sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan, "Sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, aku tidak tahu siapa diriku. Ketika bersamamu... yah, kupikir aku sudah tahu. Sekarang aku kembali lagi bertanya-tanya seperti dulu."

Kota dan Kei sama-sama saling bertatapan. Setelah itu Kei mengalihkan tatapannya pada gelas minuman di tangannya.

"Hmm... Jika kau sudah menemukan jawabannya, beritahu aku caranya," kata Kei. Kei menghabiskan _Shirley Temple_ -nya, kemudian menghembuskan napas.

"Ayo keluar dari sini," kata Kei.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Sekarang?" tanya Kota kebingungan.

"Ayo, jangan membuang-buang waktu."

Kota melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya, seharusnya dia membuka restorannya, tapi mengingat restoran itu juga sepi, rasanya Kota akan rugi kalau tidak mengikuti Kei. Kota menyusul Kei yang sudah berjalan di pinggir jalan.

"Hei, kita mau kemana?" tanya Kota.

"Menyewa mobil," kata Kei.

\-------

Hari telah gelap, dan Kei terjebak di dalam mobil yang terguyur oleh hujan deras. Di depannya, ada Kota yang sedang berusaha memperbaiki _wiper_ mobil yang rusak. Tidak lama kemudian Kota menyerah dan kembali ke dalam mobil dengan sekujur tubuh basah kuyup. Dia menyapu rambut basahnya. Kei mengernyit sedikit ketika Kota membanting pintu mobil.

"Sialan!" Kota mengumpat. "Kita dapat mobil dengan _wiper_ tidak berguna."

"Tidak masalah. Kita juga tidak sedang buru-buru," kata Kei.

Kota menatap Kei. "Sebenarnya apa yang kita lakukan di sini, Kei?"

"Kau beritahu aku," kata Kei sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kau menguntitku, bilang kita perlu bicara, dan datang ke rumah orang tuaku."

"Satu jam yang lalu, kau datang ke restoranku, dan mengusulkan untuk menyetir tanpa arah menuju badai lebat ini. Jadi...?"

Akhirnya Kei tersenyum lebar, lalu tertawa kecil. "Situasi seperti ini sebenarnya lumayan konyol."

"Iya," Kota menghembuskan napas sambil menggeleng-geleng. "Ini lucu sekali." Lalu dia ikut tertawa kecil juga. Terdengar suara petir dari kejauhan, kemudian Kota menghela napas.

"Kau tahu, ada di suatu titik aku berpikir kita telah berhasil menjalani sebuah kehidupan yang cukup pantas," kata Kota. Kei tidak mengatakan apa-apa selain sesekali mencuri pandang pada Kota. Melihat Kei tidak menimpali, Kota melanjutkan, "Kei, aku harus segera memindahkan barang-barang sebelum pindah minggu depan. Apa kau ingin aku menyimpankan sesuatu untukmu?"

Kei tertegun. "Setelah itu kau akan tinggal dimana?" tanya Kei pelan. Sebenarnya dia tidak tahu Kota akan segera pindah dari apartemen mereka secepat itu.

"Aku bisa tinggal dengan ayahku untuk sementara waktu, sambil mencari jalan keluar."

Kei memandang Kota. Mungkin selama ini laki-laki cukup kesulitan. Kei mengelus pundak Kota, dan ketika Kota menatapnya, Kei tersenyum padanya. Kei merasakan sesuatu di dalam hatinya, yang seperti membuatnya ingin mencoba lagi dengan Kota, lalu dia pindah dari kursi penumpangnya dan pindah ke atas pangkuan Kota di kursi pengemudi. Kota sedikit kaget dan kerepotan dengan perilaku Kei yang tiba-tiba.

Kei menatap lembut pada Kota, sambil menyapu pipinya yang basah. "Kau basah kuyup," kata Kei.

"Kau baru sadar sekarang?" tanya Kota sambil tertawa kecil. Kei mencium bibir Kota, dan laki-laki itu juga membalasnya. Tangan Kota memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat dan Kei mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kota. Mereka berciuman sangat lama, tidak peduli meski pun ada kendaraan lain yang lewat di dekat mobil mereka.

Lama kelamaan tangan Kei mulai menggerayangi pakaian Kota, malah dia mencoba untuk menarik kancing celana yang dipakai laki-laki itu. Kota menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan Kei, mencoba untuk mendorong pelan tubuh Kei, membuatnya menjauh.

"Kei, tunggu sebentar..." kata Kota. Kei menatap Kota agak lama, heran dengan penolakannya. Tapi tidak lama kemudian dia mengerti arti keraguan di mata laki-laki itu.

"Kau sudah tidur dengan orang lain?" tanya Kei pelan.

Kota menelan ludahnya, tangannya mengusap-usap bahu Kei dengan harapan untuk bisa menenangkannya. Tapi apa yang dikatakannya kemudian malah semakin jauh dari membuat Kei tenang.

"Kau yang menyuruhku untuk melakukannya," kata Kota. "Kei. Kau yang berkata begitu. Kei, kau yang pergi..."

Kei diam. Dari semua perasaan yang pernah di alami Kei, kebingungan, sedih, atau marah, kali ini dadanya malah terasa hampa. Kei beringsut kembali ke tempat duduknya, meski pun Kota mencoba menahannya. Kali ini Kei tidak tahu harus merasakan apa, Kei rasa satu-satunya organ yang masih bekerja di tubuhnya hanya jantungnya, yang kini berdegup kencang.

"Oh, begitu," gumam Kei. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia menatap lurus ke depan, tidak mendengarkan atau pun merespon meski pun Kota terus memanggil namanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kota," kata Kei.

"Kau payah berbohong, Kei," kata Kota tajam. "Kau seharusnya berkata, 'Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku, Kota?' Kau seharusnya berkata, 'Omong kosong!' Kau seharusnya berkata, 'Kau orang paling egois dan menjijikan, Kota!'"

"Tidak, Kota. Kita sudah melewati itu," Kei menggeleng-geleng.

"Itu tidak benar, Kei!" Kota berteriak.

"... Dan kau sudah mengatakan kata-kata itu untukku," kata Kei pada Kota. Perlahan-lahan Kei mulai mengerti apa yang sedang dia rasakan. Dia tahu dia merasa marah pada Kota, tapi dia juga merasa tidak pantas untuk merasa begitu. Karena memang pada kenyataannya dia yang pergi meninggalkan Kota. Dia yang memutuskan untuk melepaskan dirinya dari Kota. Apa yang dilakukannya setelah itu dianggapnya bukan urusan Kota, maka seharusnya dia juga tidak ikut campur pada urusan Kota. Tapi Kei tetap tidak bisa menghentikan gemuruh di dalam dadanya.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang," kata Kei akhirnya. Napas Kota berderu pelan, ditutupi oleh suara hujan. Kota menjalankan mobil tanpa _wiper_ itu di tengah hujan.

Ketika sudah kembali ke pusat kota, mobil mereka terpaksa berhenti sebentar. Tapi karena sudah hampir dekat dengan stasiun, Kei melepaskan _seat belt_ -nya dan keluar dari mobil.

"Aku berhenti di sini saja," kata Kei, keluar di bawah guyuran hujan deras. Kali ini Kota tidak menghentikannya. Kei sudah basah kuyup saat dia berjalan menuju stasiun yang sudah sepi karena sudah malam dan kebanyakan orang tidak naik kereta saat hujan deras. Di stasiun yang sepi itu, Kei menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding. Untung saja hujan deras dapat menahan suara dari isak tangisnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N. Thank you bagi kalian yang bersedia membaca fanfik ini, silakan tinggalkan komentar, saran atau kritik!
> 
> See you next chapter!


	6. Inoo Kei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catatan: based on 3 part movie "The Disappearance of Eleanor Rigby" starring James McAvoy and Jessica Chastain.
> 
> Enjoy!

Besoknya, Kei berkunjung ke sebuah museum dimana Yuto bekerja. Dia mengendap-endap menghampiri Yuto yang sedang memeriksa karya-karya seni yang dipajang di museum itu, memanggil Yuto dengan nada suara seolah-olah dia adalah pengunjung yang sedang meminta bantuan.

"Ya, apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu--Kei- _chan_!" Ketika Yuto memutar tubuhnya, sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk melayani pengunjung lainnya yang mungkin ingin bertanya arah toilet atau kafetaria untuk anak-anak mereka yang cerewet, dia kaget bukan main karena yang ditemukannya malah Kei. Yuto memukul bahu Kei pelan dengan menggunakan buku yang sedang dibawanya.

"Kau mengagetkanku!" kata Yuto. Kei tersenyum kecil pada Yuto. Yuto memperhatikan Kei dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kaki.

"Kei- _chan_ , tadi malam kau kemana?" tanya Yuto. Kei tidak menjawab, hanya memain-mainkan topi yang sedang dipegangnya. "Kei- _chan_ , kau mau bersantai dulu?"

\-------

Yuto membawa Kei ke sebuah ruangan kecil di dekat tangga di museum itu.

"Aku biasanya ke sini saat istirahat. Salah satu rekan kerjaku suka berceramah mengenai keajaiban tidur siang," Yuto menunjuk sebuah sofa kecil, menyuruh Kei untuk duduk di sana.

"Tidur siang?"

"Katanya membantu meningkatkan produktivitas atau semacamnya," kata Yuto. Dia menyodorkan beberapa bacaan yang mungkin bisa dibaca oleh Kei selagi dia kembali bekerja, tapi sebelum Yuto dapat beranjak dari sofa, tiba-tiba Kei meraih lengannya dan memeluk lengan Yuto.

"Ada apa, Kei- _chan_?"

"Sekarang ini aku berharap kau bisa membaca pikiranku, Yuto," kata Kei, semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Yuto.

"Yah, kalau bisa seperti itu, tentunya segalanya akan lebih mudah," Yuto menghela napas. Yuto diam memperhatikan ekspresi Kei yang berkerut, seperti sedang menahan rasa sedih tapi tidak tahu bagaimana cara melampiaskannya.

"Hei, Yuto, kau mau melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh akhir pekan ini?" kata Kei akhirnya.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak. Kau tidak pernah mengajariku bagaimana caranya melakukan hal-hal bodoh di akhir pekan," kata Yuto. Kei tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Yuto.

"Tapi aku ada janji kencan dengan Yama- _chan_ ," kata Yuto lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia bisa jadi orang ketiga," kata Kei. Yuto mengiyakan lalu menyuruh Kei untuk berbaring di sofa dan memejamkan mata. Yuto berjanji untuk membangunkan Kei setelah _shift_ kerjanya selesai.

\-------

\-------

Mereka bertiga, Kei, Yuto dan Yamada--pasangan kencan Yuto hari ini memasuki sebuah bar yang dipenuhi banyak orang. Orang-orang itu memenuhi lantai dansa, menari diiringi musik yang berdentum nyaring. Saat sudah masuk, Yuto bertanya apa Kei dan Yamada ingin minum karena dia akan memesan di bar.

" _Tequila_ ," kata Kei mantap. Yuto dan Yamada saling memandang satu sama lain, tidak yakin apakah benar-benar ingin menuruti keinginan Kei untuk meminum minuman berkadar alkohol tinggi secepat itu, tapi akhirnya Yuto pergi juga. Kei dan Yamada menari lebih dahulu di lantai dansa, sampai akhirnya Yuto menyusul dengan minuman mereka. Kei langsung menegak habis minuman di dalam gelas kecil itu tanpa Yuto sempat mengatakan _cheers_.

"Ah, aku merasa sudah tua!" teriak Kei. Tapi karena musik di bar itu jauh lebih nyaring, Yuto tidak bisa langsung mendengar apa yang diteriakkan Kei, sehingga Kei harus mengulanginya.

"Aku juga merasa begitu," balas Yuto. Mereka bertiga menari sampai salah satu dari mereka lelah, meski pun bukan Kei, dan Yuto mengajak mereka untuk duduk di salah satu meja. Meski pun Yuto dan Yamada sudah duduk dan mengobrol, Kei masih menggerak-gerakkan badannya mengikuti alunan musik yang masih saja menggelegar.

Selagi asyik menari, tiba-tiba Kei merasa ada seorang laki-laki yang mengikuti iramanya dari belakang. Laki-laki itu kelihatannya tertarik pada Kei. Jantung Kei berdegup kencang, sedikit banyak dia sudah mulai terpengaruh oleh minuman alkohol, tapi dia merasa sedikit senang karena ada orang yang mau menemaninya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya laki-laki itu, rambutnya yang agak panjang menyapu pipi Kei saat laki-laki itu mencoba untuk mencium lehernya.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja disini," kata Kei. Meski pun begitu, matanya menyalak pada Yuto, seolah meminta sarannya. Yuto sendiri melihat laki-laki itu tidak buruk juga, mungkin bisa menemani Kei melepaskan bebannya malam ini, sehingga Yuto memberikan acungan jempol. Kei yang merasa dia masih butuh dorongan lain, meminum habis _tequila_ -nya yang masih tersisa di gelas, lalu berbalik ke arah laki-laki itu dan mencium bibirnya.

\-------

Laki-laki itu membawa Kei ke tempat tinggalnya. Mereka masih sibuk berciuman meski pun laki-laki itu susah payah membuka kunci pintunya, tapi akhirnya mereka masuk juga. Ketika sudah berada di dalam, Kei dan laki-laki itu membuka pakaian pakaian masing-masing. Laki-laki itu menciumi punggungnya ketika Kei membalikkan tubuhnya. Saat tangan laki-laki itu mulai menggapai kancing celananya, ada sesuatu yang seperti meletik di otaknya. Tiba-tiba Kei mendorong laki-laki itu menjauh. Tiba-tiba Kei tersadar 100 persen.

"Ada apa? Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya laki-laki itu.

Kei menggeleng. "Tidak..." kata Kei. "Apa kau... pernah berpikir apa yang kau lakukan itu bodoh, tapi akhirnya masih kau lakukan juga?"

Laki-laki itu tidak langsung menjawab. Mungkin dia bingung kenapa orang yang dibawanya untuk tidur satu malam malah mengoceh hal yang tidak jelas. "Setiap hari," kata laki-laki itu akhirnya.

Kei memperhatikan rupa laki-laki itu. Dia tinggi, tampan, rambutnya hitam agak panjang, kulitnya kecoklatan. Kei tidak mengenalnya. Kei tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa berciuman dengan orang yang tidak dia kenal.

"Kau itu orang asing," gumam Kei.

"Kau juga bagiku," balas laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu mungkin merasa sudah cukup berbincang, dan sebelum hasrat mereka turun, hendak menyentuh Kei lagi. Tapi Kei langsung menghentikannya dengan cepat.

"Tunggu. Aku ingin pulang," kata Kei. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia mengambil kausnya yang dia lepas tadi dan memasangnya kembali dan membuka pintu. Dia tahu dia sudah membuat laki-laki itu merasa kesal, karena sungguh tidak ada yang salah darinya. Kei hanya merasa tidak nyaman. Kei mengutarakan permintaan maaf sambil menutup pintu apartemen laki-laki itu.

Kei berjalan di sisi jalan raya malam itu, dan lagi-lagi sedang turun hujan. Terkadang dia masih berpikir betapa mudahnya jika dia berhenti berpikir. Kepalanya terus saja berpikir. Meski pun begitu, dia tetap saja tidak tahu apa kesimpulan dari pikiran-pikirannya yang berisik itu. Kei ingin menenangkan diri, bagaimana pun caranya.

Kei menghentikan sebuah taksi yang lewat dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Kemana?" tanya si sopir taksi.

Kei bernapas berat. Dia hanya ingin tenang. "Berputar-putar di sekitar kota saja," kata Kei.

"Apa ada tujuan?" tanya si sopir taksi lagi.

"Nanti jika aku bilang berhenti," kata Kei. Langit masih gelap dan diguyur hujan di luar sana. Kei masih merasa hilang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N. Thank you bagi kalian yang bersedia membaca fanfik ini, silakan tinggalkan komentar, saran atau kritik!
> 
> See you next chapter!


	7. Inoo Kei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catatan: based on 3 part movie "The Disappearance of Eleanor Rigby" starring James McAvoy and Jessica Chastain.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kei tidak tahu pukul berapa dia sudah sampai di rumah. Kei berbaring di atas sofa di ruang tamu, melihat ke arah telepon. Kei beringsut mendekati telepon itu. Dia menekan-nekan beberapa tombol nomor telepon yang masih dihapalnya hingga sekarang. Kei menunggu beberapa detik sampai akhirnya telepon itu tersambung.

 _"Halo?"_ Suara Kota terdengar. Kei memejamkan matanya mendengarkan suara laki-laki itu tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia menelpon Kota. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia ingin mendengarkan suara Kota.

Kota memanggil penelponnya tiga kali, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan sambungan. Kei belum mengembalikan gagang telepon meski pun yang kini didengarkannya hanya suara sambungan telepon yang diputus.

\-----

Akhirnya Kei pergi keluar lagi. Kali ini dia memasuki gedung apartemen yang dulu ditinggalinya dengan Kota. Di depan pintu apartemen, di dalam kotak pos, Kei melihat banyak surat dan paket yang belum diambil oleh Kota. Bisa jadi itu surat-surat miliknya, dan Kota tidak ingin mengambilnya karena suatu alasan. Kei mengumpulkan surat-surat dan paket itu, membawanya masuk ke dalam apartemen bersamanya, pintu ia buka dengan kunci yang memang masih dimilikinya. Di dalam, dia melihat ruang tamu apartemen yang gelap dan penuh dengan kotak-kotak kardus. Sepertinya Kota memang sudah beres-beres untuk mempersiapkan kepindahannya.

Kei berjalan dalam kegelapan. Di dalam bayangannya, Kei membayangkan sekali lagi bagaimana rupa apartemen itu ketika dia dan Kota masih bersama. Tepat di depannya adalah pintu kamarnya dan Kota. Kei membayangkan dirinya dan Kota di atas tempat tidur, bersama seorang bayi mungil yang baru mereka bawa pulang. Tetapi bayangan itu terlalu kabur, dan dalam sekejap, mau tidak mau dia kembali melihat ruang tamu yang gelap.

Kei melihat Kota tertidur di atas sofa. Kei melihatnya sebentar, lalu menarik selimut yang tersampir pada sandaran sofa dan menutupi tubuh Kota dengan selimut itu. Kei duduk di lantai, matanya bertemu pandang dengan sebuah boneka beruang kecil yang tergeletak.

Nampaknya Kota belum benar-benar tertidur, karena dia terbangun ketika merasa tubuhnya diselimuti oleh seseorang. Laki-laki itu mengusap matanya beberapa kali, sebelum menyadari Kei berada di di sampingnya.

"Hei," kata Kota singkat, sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang berbeda bagimu?" tanya Kei, boneka beruang kecil ada di pangkuannya. Kei menundukkan kepalanya, tidak ingin melihat Kota secara langsung.

Kota memandang Kei. "Kau terlihat sama saja bagiku."

"Aku minta maaf."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku sudah menghilang." Akhirnya Kei mengangkat wajahnya dan memperlihatkan ekspresi wajahnya pada Kota. Kota tidak segera membalas perkataan Kei. Dia turun dari sofa, duduk di lantai bersebelahan dengan Kei. Dia berhenti menatap Kei, sehingga lagi-lagi Kei mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kita tidak akan bisa lagi kembali ke tempat kita dulu," kata Kei.

"Dimana itu?" tanya Kota.

Kei tersenyum kecil, dia menoleh pada Kota untuk sejenak. "Suatu tempat yang bagus."

"Kei, katakan apa yang kau pikirkan," Kota memanggil Kei. Saat Kei mendengarnya, dia tahu matanya sudah basah kembali. Dia tahu dia tidak dapat menahan lagi emosi yang sejak dulu selalu dia sembunyikan.

"Aku sudah hampir lupa wajahnya," kata Kei. Kata-kata itu begitu sulit keluar dari tenggorokannya, karena bagaimana pun juga Kei selalu ingin menyangkalnya. Dia mengusap air matanya yang mulai turun perlahan. "Terkadang... aku mengingat bagaimana kerlingan matanya... atau senyumannya ketika aku melihatnya di ranjang bayi... tapi kemudian dia akan menghilang. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan wajahnya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan wajahnya lagi."

Kota mendengarkan Kei. Dia beringsut, mempersempit jarak duduknya dengan Kei, dan mulai berkata, "Dia memiliki kulit pucat. Dia banyak cemberut. Dia memiliki matamu, dia memiliki hidungmu, dia memiliki bibirmu, dia memiliki pipimu. Kei, semua yang ada padanya adalah kamu."

Kei tidak bisa menahan suara isakan tangisnya lagi. Saat dia membayangkan bayi kecilnya yang baru saja dia bawa pulang ke rumahnya, bersama Kota, kemudian teringat betapa cepatnya anak itu direnggut darinya, Kei tidak bisa lagi menangis dalam diam.

"Dia adalah bayi paling cantik yang pernah kulihat," kata Kota.

Kei tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Kota. Kei menjatuhkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Kota, meminta laki-laki itu mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Aku tidak siap untuk menghadapi perasaan ini," Kei terisak dalam pelukan Kota.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga tidak siap," kata Kota. Dia tahu tidak banyak yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menenangkan perasaan Kei, tapi dia tahu paling tidak dia bisa memeluk Kei dan mengelus-elus punggungnya, menciptakan ruangan yang aman bagi Kei untuk menumpahkan air matanya.

Kota membiarkan Kei memeluknya semalaman. Dan dimalam itu, kata-kata itu kembali diutarakan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kei," Kota berbisik dalam tidurnya.

"Aku tahu," balas Kei.

\--------

Akan tetapi, ketika pagi tiba, Kei tahu dia tidak bisa tinggal di sana. Dia memandang Kota yang masih tertidur, terlihat damai setelah memeluknya semalaman. Kei memperbaiki selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kota, mengambil jaketnya yang tergeletak di lantai, lalu pergi tanpa suara.

\--------

\--------

Kei memasukan lembaran-lembaran pakaiannya yang terakhir ke dalam koper. Dia melihat sekelilingnya. Kamarnya kini sudah bersih, kebanyakan barang-barang keperluan dasar sudah masuk ke dalam tas travel dan koper. Ayahnya memasuki kamarnya, menanyai situasinya saat ini.

"Kau sudah selesai, Kei?"

"Ya, semua sudah siap."

Ayahnya mengangguk-angguk. Ayahnya memanggul tas travel milik Kei. "Ayah harap kau menikmati Jerman dan program S-2-mu. Hubungi kami terus, jangan menjadi orang asing," kata ayahnya.

Kei tersenyum. "Aku akan menelpon kalian."

Ayahnya batal untuk keluar dari kamar Kei saat itu juga. Ayahnya membalikkan tubuhnya, memperhatikan Kei yang sibuk menarik kancing kopernya.

"Dulu ayah hampir kehilanganmu di laut," kata ayahnya. Kei menoleh, heran dengan perkataan ayahnya yang barusan. Ada sejarah baru dalam kehidupannya yang belum dia ketahui rupanya.

"Dulu ketika kau masih berumur dua tahun. Yuto masih berada di dalam kandungan ibumu. Kita pergi berlibur dan menginap di _beach house_. Sore-sore ayah mengajakmu berenang. Saat itu sedang tidak banyak orang. Aku mendekapmu, terus-terusan memegangmu. Ayah sempat berpikir itu bukan ide yang bagus, tapi kau tetap ingin berenang. Atau ayah pikir kau ingin berenang. Karena dulu kau selalu terlihat tidak takut pada apa pun."

Kei tersenyum mendengar cerita ayahnya.

"Sepertinya ombak saat itu sedang berubah-ubah. Sebuah ombak besar tiba-tiba datang. Kita berhasil melalui yang pertama. Kau berpegangan di leher ayah, kemudian ombak kedua datang. Ayah muncul ke permukaan tanpamu," ayah Kei menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ayah tidak pernah merasakan perasaan yang seperti saat itu. Selama beberapa detik ayah kelabakan, mencarimu di dalam air, sampai kemudian ayah merasakanmu di bawah kaki ayah."

Kei memperhatikan ayahnya.

"Ayah tidak pernah memberitahu ibumu. Tidak pernah memberitahu siapa pun," kata ayahnya. "Itu adalah saat terburuk dan terbaik dalam hidup ayah."

Ayahnya menyudahi kisahnya, bertatapan mata dengan Kei. Kei tidak berkata apa-apa, kecuali memikirkan apakah ayahnya merasakan hal yang sama dengannya saat itu. Ayahnya menghembuskan napas dan akhirnya benar-benar keluar dari kamar Kei. Kei berkata dia akan menyusul nanti.

Selesai dengan kopernya, Kei meninggalkan kamarnya dan berjalan menuju kamar yuto. Di sana, dia membuka lemari pakaian Yuto dan mengambil pigura foto yang terselip di antara berlembar-lembar pakaian.

Kei menuruni tangga, berhenti di depan dinding yang memajang foto-foto berpigura. Kei menggantung kembali foto itu, foto dirinya dan Kota memeluk bayi kecil mereka, ke tempatnya semula. Kei menatapnya selama beberapa detik. Merasa setidaknya foto itu sudah menemukan tempatnya.

Kei pergi keluar rumah, menghampiri Yuto yang sudah mempersiapkan mobilnya. Kei mengucapkan salam perpisahan lagi dengan ayahnya dan ibunya, kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil. Yuto yang akan mengantarkannya ke bandara.

\------

\------

\------

Dua tahun sudah terlewat, dan Kei kembali ke kota Tokyo di suatu liburan musim panas. Malam itu, Kei berjalan-jalan di sisi jalanan kota. Diam-diam, dia mengikuti punggung seorang laki-laki tinggi kurus yang mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam, dengan sebuah jaket tersampir di siku tangannya. Kei mengikutinya sampai ke taman, menimbang-nimbang kapan waktu yang tepat untuk memanggilnya.

Ketika sampai di sebuah taman, Kei mencoba membuka mulutnya. Tanpa sadar, suaranya juga ikut keluar.

"Hei--"

Kei tercekat sebentar.

Dia tahu laki-laki itu dapat mendengarnya karena dia tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan. Kota membalikkan tubuhnya. Ketika mata mereka akhirnya bertemu, sebuah senyuman mulai terkembang di wajahnya.

\----------

Inoo Kei - FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N. Thank you bagi kalian yang bersedia membaca fanfik ini, silakan tinggalkan komentar, saran atau kritik!
> 
> See you next chapter!


	8. Yabu Kota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catatan: based on 3 part movie "The Disappearance of Eleanor Rigby" starring James McAvoy and Jessica Chastain.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> \-------

Di sebuah restoran yang cukup ramai, Kota memperhatikan sekitarnya. Dia melipat tangannya di atas meja dan mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat pada Kei.

"Hei," panggil Kota. Setelah dia mendapatkan perhatian Kei, Kota melanjutkan, "apa kau masih akan mencintaiku jika aku tidak bisa membayar makan malam hari ini?"

Kei membelalakkan matanya, karena sesuai dengan perjanjian hari ini seharusnya Kota yang membayar makan malam, oleh karena itu Kei tidak membawa dompet. Dia berekspresi seolah-olah mempertanyakan apakah Kota serius tidak bisa bayar, dan Kota mengangguk. Kota memang tahu salah satu kekurangannya adalah dia sering sekali melupakan barang-barang, termasuk dompetnya sendiri.

Kei memundurkan tubuhnya bersandar pada kursi, kemudian melipat tangan, kemudian seperti sudah mendapatkan ide dia berbisik pada Kota. "Aku ada ide. Aku akan keluar duluan, nanti kalau _host_ restoran tidak melihat, kau susul aku," kata Kei, lalu segera beranjak dari kursi setelah memberikan Kota kecupan kecil di bibirnya. Kota bahkan tidak bisa menanyakan bagaimana cara kerja rencana itu lebih lanjut. Kota hanya bisa tertawa kecil, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil melihat Kei dengan santainya keluar dari pintu depan restoran.

Kota menoleh kesana kemari, mempertanyakan nyalinya sendiri. Tapi dia juga tidak memiliki pilihan lain, maka saat dia melihat _host_ restoran sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan salah satu staf, Kota beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dia pura-pura berjalan, berusaha terlihat natural, sampai dia hampir mendekati pintu restoran. Dan di saat itu si _host_ menyadari salah satu tamunya hendak keluar, namun seingatnya belum meminta tagihan.

"Ah, maaf." Tubuh Kota berdiri tegak ketika mendengar suara _host_ itu. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan-lahan, bertemu pandang dengan _host_ tersebut yang menunjukkan nota tagihannya. Kota menampilkan senyum sopan, sebelum akhirnya dia melesat keluar melalui pintu dan otomatis diteriaki oleh _host_ tersebut.

Kei berjalan sekitar 10 langkah di depan Kota, dan Kota langsung meneriakinya dari belakang.

"Kei! Lari!" teriak Kota.

Kei sempat berbalik sebentar, tapi akhirnya dia mengambil langkahnya dan ikut berlari, disusul oleh Kota. Mereka terus berlari di sepanjang trotoar. Meski pun takut jika sampai tertangkap oleh pemilik restoran, tapi mereka malah tertawa sambil terus berlari. Ketika mereka melewati sebuah taman, tiba-tiba Kota tersandung batang pohon yang lumayan besar dan menyebabkannya terguling di tanah.

"Kota! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kei di sela-sela tawanya. Dia mengangkangi tubuh Kota, duduk di atas perutnya. Kei membelai pipi Kota untuk memeriksa apa ada yang terluka di wajahnya.

Tapi Kota hanya tersengal-sengal karena capek berlari dan tertawa. "Apa _host_ restoran itu sudah tidak mengejar kita?" tanya kota.

Kei membalikkan tubuhnya, memeriksa apakah ada orang yang mengejar mereka, lalu kembali pada Kota dan menggeleng. "Kurasa tidak. Apa dia bahkan mengejar kita?"

"Tidak tahu," kata Kota, yang kembali tertawa dengan kemungkinan, mereka saja yang memutuskan untuk berlari secepat mungkin padahal ada kemungkinan _host_ itu tidak tertarik untuk mengejar mereka.

Kei mencium bibir Kota, menikmati pertukaran hangat tubuh mereka melawan desiran angin malam yang dingin. Di sela ciuman itu, Kota menolehkan kepalanya, sementara Kei mencium pipinya.

"Hei," panggil Kota pada Kei. "Lihat itu."

Kei menoleh ke arah yang sama dengan Kota. Mereka melihat sekelompok kunang-kunang di sekitar rerumputan, bercahaya bagaikan bintang yang berada di bumi. Kota merasakan Kei merebahkan kepalanya di atas dadanya, menikmati pemandangan itu.

"Di sini bagus, bukan?" kata Kota.

"Hm... iya," Kei menggumam.

"Hei," panggil Kota lagi. Kali ini Kei mengangkat kepalanya, membuat mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Tubuh ini hanya memiliki satu hati. Berbelaskasihlah padaku."

Kei tersenyum kecil lalu mencium hidung Kota. "Diamlah."

\-------

\------

Kota sedang sibuk mencorat-coret berbagai macam tulisan dan angka di dalam kertas laporannya, sesekali menyesap kopinya yang entah sudah cangkir ke berapa. Tapi lagu bernada _mellow_ yang terus-terusan diputar di restoran itu akhirnya membuatnya tidak dapat berkonsentrasi.

"Serius, lagu apa yang sedang kita dengarkan ini?" tanya Kota, membanting pulpennya di atas meja bar karena jengkel.

Daiki, orang yang bekerja sebagai bartender di restorannya sekaligus orang yang memutar musik itu, memutar tubuhnya. "Lagu tentang kisah hidupku."

"Menyenangkan sekali. Apa kau bisa setel lagu yang lain sebelum aku melompat dari jembatan?"

"Oh, kau punya lagu lain yang ingin kau dengarkan?" ejek Daiki sarkastik.

"Apa saja kecuali lagu yang membuatku ingin bunuh diri," kata Kota, kembali mencoba fokus pada kertas-kertasnya lagi.

"Kau tahu, sepertinya kau sedang mengembangkan bakat menjadi orang brengsek," kata Daiki lagi.

"Kalau kau sudah besar nanti, kau juga bisa," balas Kota. Daiki ikut membalas dengan tawa sarkastik.

Hikaru, laki-laki berkulit agak kecoklatan dan rambut agak panjang di cat pirang, muncul dari pintu dapur. Dia mengetahui belakangan ini _mood_ Kota biasanya buruk di pagi hari jadi dia segera mendekati sahabatnya itu.

"Hei, ada ribut-ribut apa?" tanya Hikaru basa-basi, sambil memijit-mijit bahu Kota.

"Ah, akhirnya ada orang yang bersimpati padaku."

"Yah, itulah gunanya aku di sini," kata Hikaru, lalu dia duduk bersama Kota. Tiba-tiba saja, Daiki menaikkan tingkat volume musiknya, mengundang cekikikan kecil dari Hikaru tapi tatapan jengkel dari Kota.

"Serius, Daiki?" kata Kota. "Matikan."

Daiki menggeleng-geleng, sementara Hikaru malah tertawa di samping Kota.

"Ini tidak lucu," kata Kota.

"Sebenarnya ini cukup lucu," kata Hikaru dan Daiki bersamaan. Kota menyuruh Daiki untuk mematikan musiknya sekali lagi, tapi Daiki yang kini berdiri di ujung bar lagi-lagi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menunjuk telinganya. Seolah berkata dia tidak dapat mendengar Kota.

Akhirnya Kota membanting pulpen dan kertas-kertasnya di atas meja bar dengan keras. Lalu dia mendatangi Daiki dan mencabut kabel gawai _music player_ yang tersambung dengan _sound system_ restoran itu. Kemudian dia membuka pintu dengan keras dan membuang _music player_ itu ke jalanan. Daiki dan Hikaru hanya bisa ternganga ketika melihat perilakunya. Kota kembali lagi ke dalam restoran, lagi-lagi membanting pintu ketika menutupnya kembali, dan dia merasa semakin jengkel ketika diperhatikan oleh Daiki dan Hikaru.

"Barang tadi milikmu loh," kata Daiki, memecah keheningan.

Mata Kota berkedip beberapa kali, sebelum menyadari hampir semua barang di restoran itu memang miliknya, dan dia baru saja merusak satu barang lagi yang tidak mungkin dia ganti dengan situasi keuangannya yang seperti ini. Kota mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi dan mengambil jaketnya yang tersampir di kursi.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar," kata Kota tanpa ekspresi.

"Hati-hati di luar sana. Dunia luar itu berbahaya. Katanya," kata Hikaru. Tentu saja Kota sudah tidak mendengarkannya. Kota berjalan di trotoar, berharap emosinya yang mendadak naik bisa turun dengan cepat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N. Thank you bagi kalian yang bersedia membaca fanfik ini, silakan tinggalkan komentar, saran atau kritik!
> 
> See you next chapter!


	9. Yabu Kota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catatan: based on 3 part movie "The Disappearance of Eleanor Rigby" starring James McAvoy and Jessica Chastain.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kota mengeluarkan kunci apartemennya dari saku celana. Ketika sudah masuk, Kota menyempatkan untuk memberi makan ikan mas peliharaannya sebelum pergi ke kamar tidur. Ada seseorang yang masih tertidur di sana. Kota naik ke atas kasur, pelan-pelan supaya tidak mengganggunya. Kota memeluk Kei dari belakang, karena keberadaan Kei dalam hidupnya sudah cukup untuk bisa menenangkannya.

Tapi Kei menyadari ada orang di belakangnya, sehingga dia terbangun.

"Ini jam berapa?" tanya Kei, masih setengah tertidur.

Kota melihat jam di pergelangan tangan kanannya. "Jam setengah tujuh," kata Kota.

Kei melepaskan tangan Kota yang memeluknya dan mencoba duduk. Dia meminum air putih yang sudah tersedia di meja.

"Kei, kau pergi keluar kemarin?" tanya Kota, tangannya menyisir lembut rambut hitam milik Kei. Kei menggeleng-geleng sambil menggumam dengan suara serak. "Kau makan sesuatu kemarin, atau...?"

Lagi-lagi Kei menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala, kemudian dia membaringkan tubuhnya lagi di kasur. Kota mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk menyamankannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kota.

"Aku rasa aku lupa caranya tertidur tadi malam..." kata Kei. Kemudian Kei memejamkan matanya lagi, mungkin mencoba untuk kembali tidur.

Kota mencium kening Kei, kemudian pipinya, lalu telinganya, meski pun Kei semakin beringsut menjauhinya. Kemudian ketika Kota hendak mencium bibirnya, Kei sungguh-sungguh mendorong Kota menjauh darinya.

"Tidak, Kota," kata Kei. Kota menghela napas, entah sudah berapa bulan sejak Kei menolak disentuh olehnya.

"Kota... aku bermimpi kau berselingkuh," kata Kei tiba-tiba. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Kota kaget sekaligus keheranan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Kota. Terkadang selera humornya yang aneh membuatnya tidak menyangkal apa yang dikatakan Kei secara langsung, tapi malah ikut bermain-main dengannya.

"Aku sudah bermimpi tentang itu empat kali dalam satu bulan," kata Kei lagi.

"Dengan siapa aku berselingkuh?" Kota bertanya lagi.

"Tidak jelas. Seseorang berambut hitam."

"Mungkin itu kamu."

"Itu bukan aku."

"Yah, kalau aku jadi kamu, aku tidak akan khawatir," kata Kota, menghela napas. Kota tidak suka berandai-andai, apalagi tentang hal aneh seperti itu, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan saja sesuatu yang dianggapkan racauan aneh Kei hari ini. "Kau mau aku memesan makanan sebelum aku kembali ke restoran?"

"Mungkin kau harus lakukan itu," Kei tiba-tiba bangun dan duduk. Kota mengangguk-angguk.

"Oke. Nanti aku akan pesankan--"

"Mungkin kau harus berselingkuh, Kota," kata Kei lagi. Yang ini lagi-lagi membuat Kota keheranan, dia hanya bisa menatap mata Kei tanpa tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau katakan," kata Kota.

Kei menghela napas panjang. "Situasi di apartemen ini semakin suram saja."

"Hei, jangan berkata begitu. Kita akan pulih perlahan-lahan," kata Kota. Dia duduk di samping Kei, mengelus-elus punggungnya.

"Sampai kapan kamu akan berpura-pura, Kota?"

Akhirnya Kota tidak dapat menahan suara tawanya lagi, meski pun tertawaan itu adalah tawaan sarkastik. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana pembicaraan mengenai makanan bisa sampai seperti ini--"

"Dengarkan aku sebentar saja, Kota--"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau mendengarkanmu meski pun sebentar."

"Itu bisa jadi hal yang bagus, Kota. Mungkin saja bisa menyegarkan kembali hubungan kita."

"Tidak," kata Kota tegas. "Aku tidak tahu kau tinggal di planet mana, tapi di planet ini, berselingkuh adalah berselingkuh. Tidak akan membuat hubungan menjadi membaik."

Kei menghembuskan napas dengan keras, lalu menjatuhkan lagi tubuhnya di atas kasur. "Baiklah." Bersamaan dengan itu, telepon apartemen mereka tiba-tiba berbunyi nyaring. Baik Kota dan Kei sama-sama tidak bergerak sesenti pun meski pun bunyi dering telepon itu semakin memekikkan telinga.

"Kau mau angkat itu?" tanya Kota.

"Kau saja yang angkat kalau mau," kata Kei, nadanya ketus. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kota. "Paling-paling ayahmu lagi yang menelpon."

"Itu yang kau inginkan?" tanya Kota.

"Ingin apa?"

"Berselingkuh... apa itu yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang ku inginkan."

"Benarkah?" Kota mendekati tubuh Kei. "Apa ini yang kau inginkan?" Kota bertanya sekali lagi, dengan intonasi suara yang lebih memaksa.

Kei menghela napas, sejenak matanya bertemu dengan Kota. "Tidak."

Kota memeluk tubuh Kei dari belakang. Kota berbisik sedih di telinga Kei, "Apa hubungan kita sudah begini buruknya?"

"Kota, setahun ini sudah menjadi tahun yang berat, jadi tolong jangan menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu," kata Kei. Dia mendorong tubuh Kota menjauh, kemudian menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri di bawah selimut. Kota hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya untuk yang kesekian kali. Memikirkan berbagai macam cara untuk bisa menghadapi Kei dan kondisinya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, bunyi dering telepon sudah berhenti entah sejak kapan.

\------

Kota berjalan lagi di trotoar, kali ini dengan dua gelas kopi dan sebungkus roti. Dia mengambil kunci yang tersimpan di pot bunga di depan sebuah rumah yang besar. Ketika masuk ke dalam, dia dapat mendengar suara musik _rock_ yang diputar sangat keras. Tentu saja keras, karena Kota yang masih berada di depan pintu saja sudah bisa mendengarnya, dan ruangan tujuannya berada jauh di dalam rumah yang besar itu.

Kota langsung menuju ruang kerja seolah sudah terbiasa ke sana. Di sana, dia menurunkan volume musik di pemutar musik dan melihat seorang pria tua yang duduk di sofa, memakai jubah mandi dan membaca koran. Ayahnya itu sama sekali tidak sadar akan kehadirannya yang sedang meletakkan dua gelas kopi dan roti itu di atas meja.

"Ada apa di koran?" tanya Kota pada ayahnya. Dia ikut duduk di sofa, di depan televisi yang juga menyala padahal ayahnya tidak menonton.

"Tidak banyak. Hanya soal kita akan segera mati dan semacamnya," kata ayahnya, membolak-balik halaman koran yang dia baca.

Kota meminum salah satu kopi yang dibawanya sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Ya, aku pernah dengar soal itu."

Ayahnya kembali meracau mengenai penemuannya yang dia baca dari koran, mulai dari komplain soal politik, perubahan iklim yang tidak dia mengerti, tren anak muda yang buruk sampai berita tim olah raga favoritnya yang selalu kalah. Ayahnya akhirnya mengesampingkan koran itu lalu memijit-mijit keningnya. "Rasanya kepalaku mau meledak," keluh ayahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau lain kali jangan membaca koran sambil mendengarkan musik keras? Atau menyalakan TV? Atau keduanya?" kata Kota.

"Aku tidak tahan dengan kesunyian."

"Aku membawakan _latte_ ," Kota menunjuk gelas kopi di atas meja dengan dagunya.

"Wah, terima kasih," ayahnya meraih gelas itu, menghirup aromanya sebentar dan akhirnya meminumnya juga. Kemudian ayahnya mengernyitkan keningnya, "Ngomong-ngomong apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya pada Kota.

"Tidak tahu. Ayah yang menelponku... sekitar sepuluh kali. Ku pikir ayah ingin bicara tentang sesuatu," kata Kota.

"Ah, ayah sudah semakin pelupa." Ayahnya kembali bersandar pada sandaran sofa dan melanjutkan membaca koran.

Kota tergelak kecil, kemudian menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Di mana Yuna- _san_?"

"Siapa?" tanya ayahnya tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari koran.

"Perempuan menyebalkan seumuran denganku yang kau nikahi itu."

"Ah, dia," ayahnya menggumam, tidak nampak terganggu sama sekali. "Dia bilang ingin ganti suasana."

Kota menarik napas panjang karena meski pun ayahnya hanya sekedar mengatakan seperti itu, sebenarnya dia tahu kalau maksudnya adalah ayahnya sudah berpisah dengan istri barunya itu. Kota hanya bisa bergumam tidak jelas.

"Ayah tidak suka menjadi emosional mengenai hal-hal seperti ini. Dengan begitu, ayah akan tetap objektif," kata ayahnya. "Lagi pula ayah jauh lebih baik sendirian."

Kota akhirnya mengangkat bahunya. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Lalu mengapa aku ada di sini?"

Ayahnya kemudian menyingkirkan korannya, akhirnya mengingat apa yang ingin dia sampaikan pada Kota. "Ayah butuh manajer untuk restoran ayah."

"Tidak," Kota langsung menolak dengan cepat.

"Dengarkan ayah dulu--"

"Tidak. Aku sudah puas dengan restoranku sendiri. Kami baik-baik saja," kta Kota, mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau lebih baik dari pada itu, Kota," kata ayahnya.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan soal ini," kata Kota. Sedikit banyak sebenarnya dia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya dia sudah bisa menebak alasan ayahnya ingin bicara padanya, tapi dia malah datang juga.

"Ayah tidak menyekolahkanmu tinggi-tinggi agar kamu bisa membuat kios makanan, Kota. Ini restoran sungguhan."

"Aku tidak ingin bantuan ayah."

"Ayah hanya ingin memberikanmu uluran tangan. Dasar anak aneh," akhirnya ayahnya mencibir, lalu kembali membaca koran. Hal itu membuat Kota melotot. "Keluar," perintah ayahnya.

Tanpa perlu diberitahu dua kali, Kota langsung meninggalkan rumah ayahnya.

\-------

Setelah satu hari yang melelahkan--sebenarnya setengah hari, karena pada akhirnya restorannya baru dibuka ketika siang dan akhirnya ditutup di sore hari karena sepi pengunjung--Kota kembali ke apartemennya dengan sebungkus makanan untuk makan malam.

"Kei, aku membeli makanan China," kata Kota. Tidak ada yang membalas dari dalam, dan Kota sedikit keheranan kenapa dia merasa apartemennya terkesan jauh lebih sepi dari pada biasanya. Kota memeriksa ke dalam kamar, tapi kemudian telepon berbunyi. Kota mengangkat telepon itu.

Detik selanjutnya dia mendapati dirinya sendiri berlari dengan cepat ke rumah sakit. Dia bertanya di kamar mana Kei dirawat, menyebutkannya sebagai suaminya. Setelah dia tahu, Kota langsung menaiki tangga, karena diberitahu lebih cepat dari pada lift. Seorang dokter yang merawat Kei membiarkannya masuk untuk melihat keadaannya.

Kei sedang tertidur di atas kasur rumah sakit, tangan kirinya terbalut gips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N. Thank you bagi kalian yang bersedia membaca fanfik ini, silakan tinggalkan komentar, saran atau kritik!
> 
> See you next chapter!


	10. Yabu Kota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catatan: based on 3 part movie "The Disappearance of Eleanor Rigby" starring James McAvoy and Jessica Chastain.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sudah hampir satu minggu Kei diopname di rumah sakit itu. Kora tidak pernah mengerti kenapa Kei melakukan hal seperti itu pada dirinya sendiri, dan nyatanya tidak peduli berapa kali pun Kota bertanya, Kei tidak mau menjawabnya atau bicara padanya. Sejak Kei terbangun. Hari ini Kota sudah lelah dengan perilaku Kei itu.

"Aku sudah muak dengan kesunyian ini, Kei," Kota berkata pelan. "Bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu? Apa saja?"

Selama beberapa menit kamar itu masih hening, seperti hari-hari sebelumya. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi," kata Kei, akhirnya.

Kota menoleh, merasa lega karena akhirnya mendapatkan suara Kei. Meski pun, dia tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja diucapkan Kei. "Melakukan apa?" tanya Kota.

"Aku tidak mau kembali ke apartemen itu lagi."

"Baiklah," Kota mengangguk. Pelan-pelan, dia menarik kursi dan duduk di sisi kasur Kei, bersebelahan dengannya.

"Kadang-kadang semuanya tampak baik-baik saja. Tapi ketika sore menjelang, semuanya langsung kembali menjadi kacau," kata Kei. Dia tidak menghiraukan Kota yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku tahu... maksudku, aku tidak tahu, tapi..." Kota tersenyum lembut pada Kei. "Kita bisa pergi dari sini. Kita bisa pergi kemana pun yang kau mau, Kei."

"Ku rasa kita harus berpisah untuk sementara."

Senyuman di wajah Kota perlahan-lahan memudar. "Apa?"

Kei menoleh sejenak pada Kota, lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi Kota sudah tahu apa yang akan dia jawab mengenai permintaan Kei itu.

"Tidak," kata Kota. Dengan tergesa-gesa, dia naik ke atas kasur Kei, duduk di sana tepat di depan wajah Kei. Dia tidak menyadari Kei mengernyit kesakitan ketika posisi berbaringnya sedikit terganggu, Kota terlalu kelimpungan dengan permintaan Kei barusan.

"Kei, tolong, dengarkan aku, Kei. Jangan mencampakkanku. Kau adalah bintang dalam kehidupanku, Kei," Kota meminta di depan wajah Kei.

Kei memejamkan matanya, menggeleng-geleng. "Aku ingin kamu tenang soal ini, Kota."

Perkataan Kei barusan langsung membuat Kota tertawa sumbang. "Tenang? Kau ingin aku bereaksi seperti apa? 'Itu ide yang bagus sekali', atau 'ya kita berpisah saja... itu kedengaran masuk akal meski pun mengingat bagaimana aku sudah menghabiskan tujuh tahun hidupku bersamamu'. Apa itu yang mau kau dengar?"

"Aku butuh memulai dari awal," kata Kei. "Sendirian. Mencoba versi diriku yang lain. Mungkin itu yang kuinginkan."

"Tapi bagaimana jika yang kau inginkan itu salah?"

"Dimana saja kau, Kota? Enam bulan belakangan ini?" kata Kei dengan suara parau, kali ini dia mulai menatap langsung pada Kota. Seperti ada emosi yang selama ini selalu dia tahan dari tatapan mata dan nada suaranya. "Mengapa aku merasa aku harus melalui semua ini sendirian?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Kota menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu, karena selama ini aku selalu ada bersamamu."

"Tolong, biarkan aku pergi. Kau tidak akan mengerti," Kei tersenyum sekilas. Dia menghapus sebutir air mata yang turun dari matanya. "Biarkan aku menghilang untuk sementara."

Kota hanya bisa berkedip-kedip selama beberapa saat. Apa yang diminta Kei itu jelas tidak mungkin dalam kamusnya. Kota mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Kei, masih mencoba untuk mengubah pemikirannya.

"Sayang... Katakan saja apa yang harus kulakukan..."

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti, Kota."

\-------

\------

"Wow, itu keji sekali," tukas Hikaru. Kota menghela napas. Saat ini mereka sedang ada di dapur, masing-masing memegang sebotol bir di tangan. Kota sudah selesai menceritakan percakapannya dengan Kei di hari terakhir Kota melihatnya di rumah sakit. Setelah itu Kota tidak pernah melihatnya lagi.

"Mungkin Kei ingin kau mengejarnya," kata Hikaru, mencoba memberi saran. Tapi Kota langsung menggelengkan kepalanya karena dia yakin, bukan itu yang diinginkan oleh Kei. Melihat penolakan Kota itu, Hikaru berpikir keras lagi, saran apa yang sebaiknya dia berikan pada temannya yang sedang berada dalam titik _mood_ terendahnya itu.

"Hmm, mungkin tunggu beberapa hari, lalu kau mengejarnya?" saran Hikaru lagi.

"Hikaru, tidak sekarang," kata Kota tegas, melotot pada Hikaru.

Hikaru menghela napas. "Yah... kurasa, aku sudah mengira ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat."

"Diamlah," kata Kota lagi, kali ini nadanya jelas terdengar kesal.

"Oke, maaf. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa! Apa yang harus kukatakan?" tanya Hikaru. Hikaru tidak suka melihat Kota emosi berlama-lama, karena biasanya akan diikuti dengan hal yang buruk, tapi apa pun yang dikatakannya sepertinya tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Kau tidak perlu bicara," kata Kota, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Minum saja bir itu... lalu bicarakan soal cuaca."

Pintu dapur tiba-tiba terbuka dan kepala Daiki muncul dari balik pintu itu. "Hei, um, pelanggan di meja nomor 3 bilang mereka akan memukulimu kalau makanan mereka belum keluar juga," kata Daiki pada Hikaru. Sedari tadi bahkan Hikaru tidak menyadari kalau dia memiliki pesanan, saking lebih sibuk membuat Kota tidak berlarut-larut dalam emosinya. Dan sejujurnya, dia juga sudah terlanjur tidak mempedulikan mau jadi apa restoran ini.

"Biarkan saja mereka," kata Hikaru tidak peduli.

"Kalau begitu, kau katakan itu pada mereka sendiri," kata Daiki.

"Meja nomor 3? Biar aku saja yang urus," kata Kota, menyerahkan botol bir-nya pada Daiki.

Kota pergi keluar dari dapur, mencari-cari dimana gerangan meja nomor 3. Tanpa perlu repot-repot mencari, dia langsung mengetahui tempat meja itu setelah sebuah lemparan tisu mendarat telak di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya melempar-lempar barang sembarang di restoranku, brengsek," Kota mendatangi meja itu, 4 orang pria dan wanita.

"Dimana makanan kami?" si pelanggan itu membalas kesal. Sudah menunggu begitu lama hanya untuk mendapatkan makan malam, lalu malah didatangi oleh pemilik restoran itu dengan wajah yang tidak bersahabat. Sudah sewajarnya mereka marah.

Tapi emosi Kota juga sedang tinggi malam ini. Justru malah dia yang menunjuk-nunjuk si pelanggan pria, untuk tidak melemparkan ancaman untuk kokinya, dengan marah. Beberapa pelanggan lain mulai memintanya untuk tenang, tidak berteriak-teriak di depan pelanggan, tapi Kota tidak mendengarkan mereka.

"Kalau kau mengancam koki-ku lagi, aku yang akan menendangmu ke luar dari restoran!" kata Kota. Mendengarkan kata-kata sedemikian tidak sopannya dari Kota, pelanggan itu akhirnya marah juga dan melemparkannya dengan sebuah serbet. Perlakuan itu langsung menyulut amarah Kota lebih jauh lagi, dan dia yang pertama kali melemparkan tinju.

Bunyi meja, piring dan alat makan yang berjatuhan di atas lantai menemani kegaduhan para pelanggan melihat aksi kekerasan yang dilakukan oleh Kota. Tinju kedua dilayangkan si pelanggan yang tidak terima, dan karena Kota sudah sedikit mabuk, akhirnya dia sempoyongan ketika menerima tinjuan itu telak di wajahnya.

Hikaru dan Daiki akhirnya muncul dari dapur. Daiki mendatangi Kota yang menabrak meja lain, mencoba menahan tubuhnya agar bisa berdiri tegak, sementara Hikaru mengusir pelanggan itu. Pada akhirnya semua pelanggan pergi keluar dengan bisikan-bisikan yang bermacam-macam, takut, kesal dan sebagainya, meninggalkan restoran itu sepi seperti semula.

\------

Daiki menempelkan es batu yang dibungkus dengan serbet ke pelipis Kota yang membengkak. "Mungkin kita harus menyewa tukang pukul," kata Daiki.

"Kita tidak bisa membayar tukang pukul. Aku baik-baik saja," kata Kota.

"Terkadang aksi terburuk menghasilkan hasil yang terbaik," kata Hikaru, sibuk membereskan bar dan tasnya sendiri.

"Terkadang tidak begitu, Hikaru," timpal Kota. " _Mood_ -ku sedang jelek."

"Kalian berdua terdengar seperti kakek dan nenekku," kata Daiki. "Ah, kau mau obat pereda nyeri?" tanya Daiki, ketika Kota meringis saat dia menempelkan es batu lagi ke pipinya.

"Tidak usah. Kalian berdua sebaiknya pulang, biar aku yang beres-beres," kata Kota.

Hikaru dan Daiki saling berpandangan. "Kau yakin?" tanya Hikaru.

Kota mengangguk. Hikaru mengambilkan tas milik Daiki yang tergeletak di dekat bar, kemudian dia dan Daiki keluar bersama. Kota melihat bungkusan es batu itu, melemparkannya ke ujung bar kemudian meminum segelas _whisky_ yang sedari tadi terabaikan.

\-------

Kota kembali ke apartemennya. Dia melempar kuncinya ke sembarang tempat, kemudian melangkah ke kamar tidur. Di depan pintu, dia memperhatikan seluruh bagian kamar. Terutama ke kasur. Benar-benar sudah tidak ada Kei di sana. Rasanya Kota tidak ingin percaya, tapi ketika dihadapkan dengan kenyataan, tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Kota selain mempercayainya.

Kota meraih ponselnya dari kantong celana. Dia mengetuk nomor ponsel Kei, menunggu nada panggilannya.

_"Nomor yang anda tuju sudah tidak aktif--"_

Kota menggigit bibirnya. Dia duduk di atas kasur, mencari-cari sisa aroma tubuh Kei di atas selimut, tapi jejak itu pun juga mulai menghilang. Kota mencari lagi di buku kontak ponselnya, lalu mengetuk nomor panggilan lain.

 _"Halo?"_ terdengar suara seorang wanita paruh baya.

" _Okaa-san_ ," panggil Kota. "Apa Kei ada di sana?" tanya Kota. Sambungan telepon langsung diputuskan begitu saja, membuat Kota menurunkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N. Thank you bagi kalian yang bersedia membaca fanfik ini, silakan tinggalkan komentar, saran atau kritik!
> 
> See you next chapter!


	11. Yabu Kota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catatan: based on 3 part movie "The Disappearance of Eleanor Rigby" starring James McAvoy and Jessica Chastain.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kota mencangklong dua tas besar di kedua bahunya, dan membawa mangkuk berisi ikan mas peliharaannya di tangan. Kota berjalan menuju rumah besar yang ada di pinggiran jalan, rumah ayahnya. Seperti biasa kunci cadangan selalu ada di bawah pot bunga. Ketika Kota membuka pintu, Kota dapat melihat ayahnya sudah berpakaian rapi sambil memakan sarapannya dari lorong, dan ketika ayahnya melihatnya, dia juga nampak terkejut.

"Selamat pagi. Um, kupikir aku bisa tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu," kata Kota, ketika ayahnya mendekatinya.

Ayahnya dapat melihat warna biru kehitaman di bawah mata kiri anaknya, bertanya-tanya masalah apa lagi yang sudah diperbuat oleh Kota, tapi sepertinya bukan itu penyebab raut wajah Kota lebih suram dari pada biasanya. "Kau tahu dimana kamar tamu. Ada handuk di salah satu kamar mandi. Tapi tidak ada makanan di kulkas. Kau harus beli cemilan sendiri," kata ayahnya.

Kota mengangguk-angguk. "Ya, itu gampang saja."

"Ayah sudah mau pergi ke restoran," kata ayahnya, menujuk pakaian rapinya. Kota mengangguk.

\-------

Untuk sarapan, Kota mengundang Hikaru untuk makan di sebuah restoran bersama. Tidak untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama, tapi lagi-lagi untuk menghibahkan permasalahan hidupnya pada Hikaru, seperti biasa.

"Aku tidak tahu dia pergi kemana. Nomornya tidak aktif, begitu saja, dia menghilang," kata Kota. "Maksudku, apa itu kedengaran masuk akal untukmu?"

"Aku tidak punya komentar," kata Hikaru, lebih memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan sarapannya.

"Ayolah!"

"Yah, kau tahu... aku sudah mencoba membantu, berlagak membantu, tapi tidak ada yang berhasil. Jadi, tidak ada komentar."

"Oke, lihat," Kota menghela napas. "Aku tahu, belakangan ini aku sering tidak stabil. Tapi aku sudah merefleksikan diri! Aku mulai belajar untuk menghadapi situasi ini dengan lebih baik!"

"Beberapa minggu itu sudah dihitung merefleksikan diri?" cibir Hikaru. "Aku tidak punya komentar apa pun untukmu."

"Ayolah! Aku hanya menanyakan pertanyaan simpel. Maksudku, apa kau benar-benar berpikir ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat?"

"Dengar, pengecualian untuk anjingku, aku tidak pernah tidur dengan orang yang sama dua atau tiga hari berturut-turut. Jadi aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa yang relevan dengan situasimu!"

"Aku membuka restoran untukmu, brengsek," kata Kota.

"Tidak. Kau membuka restoran untukmu, brengsek," balas Hikaru. "Dan menurut sebuah _review_ , adalah sebuah bar dengan makanan yang membosankan."

"Terserah, tapi aku memperjuangkan restoran itu untukmu," Kota menghela napas. "Aku tidak butuh omong kosong psikoanalisis, aku hanya ingin dengar pendapat dari sahabat baikku. Terserah meskipun isinya sampah kosong."

"Oke," akhirnya Hikaru mengalah. " _We are young. Heartache to heartache, we stand. No promises, no demands. Love is a battlefield_."

Kota melotot begitu menyadari Hikaru baru saja mengutip sebuah lagu. "Kau benar-benar bodoh."

"Aku merasa seperti berjalan di atas tali jika di sekitarmu. Kau tahu? Aku sudah mencoba untuk membicarakan hal itu denganmu selama berbulan-bulan--"

"Aku tidak ingin bicara soal itu!" potong Kota dengan cepat.

"Itulah yang kubicarakan," Hikaru menghela napas. "Aku tidak tahu caranya menjadi temanmu lagi. Kau itu sulit dihadapi. Jadi aku hanya akan duduk di sini. Aku hanya akan berada di sini. Tapi aku tidak akan bilang apa-apa."

Kota melipat tangannya. Mencerna apa yang dikatakan Hikaru barusan. Dia menyadari, belakangan ini dia lebih sering menyusahkan Hikaru dari pada membantunya. Bahkan ketika dia yang sedang meminta bantuan. Hikaru berada dalam posisi yang sulit karena tidak peduli apa yang dia katakan, selalu akan menyulut emosinya. Dia tahu itu salah.

"Aku minta maaf," kata Yabu. Hikaru melihat padanya, menerima permintaan maafnya itu dengan helaan napas.

"Dengar, uh..." kata Hikaru. "Aku sempat melihat Kei beberapa hari yang lalu."

Ekspresi wajah Kota yang tadinya mulai tenang kini kembali mengeras setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hikaru barusan. Dia melotot ke arahnya, "Apa? Dimana?"

"Mungkin di sekitar supermarket tempat aku biasa berbelanja? Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau bicara padanya?" tanya Kota.

"Tidak," jawab Hikaru, menggeleng dengan cepat. Bahkan ketika Kota mendesaknya, Hikaru tetap menjawab tidak. "Aku hanya melihatnya dari jauh. Dia sedang berjalan. Mungkin ke universitas atau semacamnya."

"Universitas?"

"Dia sepertinya membawa tas besar dan buku."

Kota mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Barusan saja kuberitahu," kata Hikaru. Kemudian terdengar suara pintu restoran terbuka. Mereka baru ingat kalau mereka juga mengundang Daiki untuk sarapan bersama ketika laki-laki itu sudah duduk di depan mereka.

\-------

\-------

Malam itu Kota berbaring di atas tempat tidur, di kamar tamu rumah ayahnya. Matanya terbuka lebar, sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Dia memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Hikaru soal dia melihat Kei di pusat kota. Dia penasaran apa saja yang sudah dilakukan Kei selama ini, setelah dia pergi. Kota sedang memikirkan apakah baik jika dia menunggu di sana dan melihat apakah Kei melewati jalan itu lagi. Dan jika dia berhasil melihatnya, apakah Kei mau diajak bicara?

Kota menghela napasnya, dia tidak bisa tidur karena hal-hal yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Itu, dan juga musik keras yang disetel ayahnya di lantai bawah.

Kota menuruni tangga cepat-cepat, kemudian masuk ke ruang tamu. Dia menurunkan volume musik dari pemutar musik, sementara dia melihat ayahnya yang duduk di atas sofa sedang membaca koran di ruangan yang remang-remang itu, hanya diterangi oleh lampu meja. Ayahnya sadar Kota telah menurunkan volume musiknya. Ayahnya memperhatikan Kota selama beberapa saat, dan sebelum Kota meninggalkan ruang tamu, ayahnya memanggil.

"Hei, ayah tidak mencoba untuk menyetujui atau tidak menyetujui apa pun... jika kau harus tahu," kata ayahnya. Kota membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap ayahnya. Keningnya berkerut karena dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh ayahnya.

"Dulu ibumu selalu protes karena ayah tidak pernah mengambil tindakan," kata ayahnya.

"Oke... lalu?"

"Ibumu bilang ayah tidak pernah mengambil tindakan."

"Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan sesuatu?" tanya Kota, masih tidak mengerti.

"Yah... kau itu lumayan mirip dengan ayah."

Kota melotot. Dia menghampiri ayahnya, "Aku tidak mirip denganmu. Aku bertindak," kata Kota kesal.

"Lalu apa lagi?" tanya ayahnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa lagi. Kita tidak perlu saling bicara lagi," Kota menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau yang datang duluan ke ruangan ini."

"Ya, untuk mematikan musik bodohmu ini," kata Kota, menunjuk pemutar musik di ruang tamu itu.

"Setiap hari aku melakukan satu hal yang ayah sukai. Yaitu mendengarkan musik bodohku sambil membaca koran bodoh. Karena begitulah caranya aku menghadapi diriku sendiri. Jadi kau..." ayahnya menghela napas. "Kau kembali saja ke kamar tamu. Dan hitung jumlah tetesan hujan yang turun."

"'Hitung jumlah tetesan hujan yang turun'?" Kota melipat kedua tangannya, tidak mengerti.

"... ayah tidak pernah bagus dalam hal ini," ayahnya mengusap wajah, kelihatannya sudah hampir menyerah untuk berusaha memberikan nasihat pada anaknya itu. Sejak hubungannya dengan Kota sedikit memburuk, memang hampir tidak pernah percakapan mereka yang berjalan mulus. Apalagi setelah Kota dewasa dan merasa tidak lagi membutuhkan nasihat dari ayahnya sendiri.

"Begini saja," kata ayahnya. "Bukan tugasmu untuk menyelidiki hal-hal dari masa lalu, lalu menilai mana yang benar dan mana yang--"

"Serius, ayah sedang bicara soal apa?" potong Kota dengan segera.

Ayahnya menatap Kota agak lama, kemudian menghela napas, "Kau tidak seharusnya tertarik untuk menyesali sesuatu."

"Aku tidak menyesali apa pun," kata Kota. Akhirnya dia memutar kembali tombol volume musik itu, menaikkannya hingga volume tertinggi lalu meninggalkan ruang tamu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N. Thank you bagi kalian yang bersedia membaca fanfik ini, silakan tinggalkan komentar, saran atau kritik!
> 
> See you next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catatan: based on 3 part movie "The Disappearance of Eleanor Rigby" starring James McAvoy and Jessica Chastain.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kota sedang berjalan di pusat kota siang itu. Dia hendak mencari jasa pindahan rumah, kemudian dia merasa ponselnya yang ada di kantong celananya berbunyi. Ada sebuah panggilan masuk dari Hikaru.

"Hai, Hikaru. Ada apa?" tanya Kota.

 _"Aku melihatnya,"_ Hikaru berbisik di seberang panggilan.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu," kata Kota. Pinggiran jalan sudah dari sananya selalu berisik, maka tidak mengherankan jika Kota tidak bisa mendengar suara Hikaru yang berbisik. Terdengar suara grasak-grusuk dari Hikaru, sepertinya dia sedang mengganti posisi duduknya atau semacam itu. Dia masih berbisik, tapi kali ini sedikit nyaring.

 _"Aku melihat Kei,"_ kata Hikaru.

Jantung Kota segera berdetak kencang. "Dimana?!" tanya Kota, mendesak Hikaru.

 _"Di restoran yang biasa kita datangi--"_ Kota segera memutuskan sambungan telepon setelah mendapatkan informasi itu dari Hikaru. Dia berlari sangat cepat, mungkin paling cepat seumur hidupnya, menuju restoran yang disebutkan oleh Hikaru. Kota mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal setelah dia berada di depan pintu restoran, kemudian membuka pintu dan mencari-cari dimana Kei. Sayangnya yang dia temukan hanyalah Hikaru yang sedang makan siang dan membaca majalah di salah satu meja. Kota memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Dimana Kei?" tanya Kota.

Hikaru hanya melirik sedikit, melihat Kota yang banjir keringat dan kesulitan bernapas. "Dia sudah pergi."

"Apa maksudmu dia sudah pergi?"

"Ya... dia pergi. Sudah keluar dari restoran ini."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengikutinya?"

"Enak saja. Aku bukan _stalker_."

Kota menghirup napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya dengan keras. Dia mencuri minuman Hikaru untuk meredakan hausnya. Kota segera keluar lagi dari restoran itu, berharap masih bisa menyusul Kei dimana pun dia berada.

Dari seberang jalan, Kota melihat seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi berambut setengkuk berwarna kemerahan. Kota mengerutkan keningnya, dia merasa dia mengenal orang itu tapi tidak begitu juga. Kota meneruskan langkah kakinya bersamaan dengan orang yang di seberang sana, hingga akhirnya rasa curiganya terpecahkan setelah orang itu menoleh sejenak ke arahnya--untungnya Kota bersembunyi dengan cepat.

Itu memang Kei. Dia tampak berbeda karena rambutnya tidak lagi berwarna hitam. Kota menjaga jarak yang aman untuk mengikuti Kei, hingga mereka sampai di depan sebuah gedung universitas. Kota tetap mengikuti Kei dari belakang, bahkan ketika Kei memasuki sebuah aula kelas, Kota juga ikut masuk ke dalamnya. Kota duduk tiga baris di belakang Kei.

Ketika kelas mulai terisi dan dosen kelas itu sudah memulai perkuliahan, Kota memanggil orang yang duduk di depannya. Kota berkata ingin meminjam kertas padanya. Orang itu memenuhi permintaannya dengan wajah sedikit terganggu, mungkin dia mengira Kota adalah seseorang yang mengikuti kelas ini, sehingga kenapa dia tidak membawa buku tulis itu adalah sebuah hal yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Setelah mendapatkan kertas, baru Kota ingat dia juga jarang membawa pulpen kemana-mana, sehingga dia harus meminjamnya dari orang yang sama itu. Dan orang itu meminjamkan pulpen kepadanya sambil menggerutu.

Kota sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang ingin dia sampaikan pada Kei. Di depannya, Kei sedang serius mendengarkan si dosen, sambil sesekali mencatat. Meski pun Kei menghilang dua minggu yang lalu, Kota merasa dia sudah bertahun-tahun tidak melihatnya. Pada akhirnya, Kota hanya mencoretkan satu kata di kertas itu.

 _'Hai_ '

Kota melipat kertasnya, lalu meminta orang yang sudah dibuatnya jengkel itu untuk memberikan kertasnya pada Kei, ditunjuknya sebagai laki-laki berambut kemerahan dengan kaus biru. Setelah disampaikan pada dua orang di depannya lagi, akhirnya kertas itu sampai di tangan Kei. Setelah membacanya, Kei menoleh ke belakang, akhirnya bertemu pandang dengan Kota. Kota mengangkat tangannya, mengucapkan 'hai' seperti di kertasnya. Kemudian Kota melihat Kei membereskan barang-barangnya dengan tergesa-gesa, lalu segera keluar dari ruangan aula. Dia melakukan semua itu bahkan tanpa melihat dirinya. Tentu saja Kota langsung segera menyusul Kei, dia tidak mau ditinggalkan begitu saja seperti di rumah sakit itu.

Kota memanggil Kei dari belakang sambil berlari menyusulnya, "Hei, Kei!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kota?!" teriak Kei marah.

"Kei, ayolah!" kata Kota, akhirnya kini dia berjalan di samping Kei. "Aku bahkan tidak sempat berkata apa-apa sebelum kau menghilang!"

"Apa yang kuminta darimu, Kota?" tanya Kei.

Kota tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Kei itu. Dia hanya memiliki satu permintaan. "Aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar."

"Apa yang kuminta darimu, Kota?!" Kei mengulang pertanyaannya dengan nada suara lebih tinggi.

"Aku hanya ingin waktumu sebentar saja untuk bicara!" Kota ikut menaikkan nada suaranya, tanpa sadar tangannya hendak meraih lengan Kei. Tapi Kei segera menjauh, bersikap defensif di depan Kota. Seolah-olah Kota hendak menyakitinya.

"Aku sudah berikan cukup waktu untukmu, Kota! Tolong aku, tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Kei berteriak, lalu dia melewati Kota untuk mengambil jalan lurus di pertigaan tempat mereka berdiri itu. Kota menggeram pelan, dan dia berjalan menyebrangi jalan yang berlawanan dari Kei.

"Baiklah! Kau tetap lakukan saja apa yang harus kau lakukan. Kau tetap saja berjalan seolah-olah--"

Kota tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Yang dia tahu tiba-tiba ada yang menabrak tubuhnya, membuatnya terguling di jalanan. Sebuah mobil telah menabraknya. Tubuh sisi kirinya--terutama pinggang--yang tertabrak terasa sangat sakit dan kepalanya membentur aspal. Kota kehilangan kesadarannya, namun sedikit-sedikit dia masih bisa mendengar suara Kei memanggil-manggil namanya.

\--------

Kota dan Kei duduk di pinggiran jalan malam itu, diterangi oleh lampu dari mobil polisi dan ambulans. Kota sudah sadar, setelah diperiksa oleh paramedis yang datang, luka robek kecil di keningnya sudah dijahit. Kini dia sedang menunggu proses selanjutnya. Dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa pada Kei yang juga diam di sampingnya.

"Pertemuan yang menarik," kata Kei akhirnya, meski pun dengan nada sarkastik.

"Yah, cukup hebat," balas Kota. Dia diam sebentar, menghitung-hitung apa yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya. "Jadi, kau kembali ke universitas?"

"Aku mengambil beberapa kelas."

Kota memperhatikan Kei yang ada di depannya itu. Melihat rambut hitamnya kini berwarna cokelat kemerahan dan poninya lebih tebal dari pada yang dulu. Kei berubah.

"Aku hampir tidak mengenalimu," kata Kota, mengingat bagaimana dia melihat Kei siang tadi ketika dia mengikutinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kei, melirik sedikit pada Kota.

Kota menghela napas, "Mungkin hanya rambutmu." Kota menoleh pada Kei. Kei memang berubah, tapi dia masih Kei yang dulu. "Kau terlihat cantik."

"Oh," Kei menggumam, sambil menyapu sedikit rambutnya. Kota tersenyum, melihat Kei bersikap malu-malu seperti itu. Satu hal yang tidak pernah berubah dari Kei.

"Sekarang kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Kota.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Kei. Kota menghela napas. Melihat itu, Kei melanjutkan, "Jadi itu hal penting yang sangat ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Bukan," Kota menggeleng.

"Lalu apa?"

"Tadinya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang bagus. Sesuatu yang akan menyelesaikan masalah kita dan membuat semuanya jadi membaik. Aku hanya lupa apa yang ingin kukatakan," kata Kota.

"Sayang sekali."

"Aku tahu," Kota menoleh pada Kei. Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Hingga kemudian Kei yang melepaskan tatapan mata mereka dan meraih tasnya, mengatakan dia ingin pergi. Tentu saja Kota ingin segera menahannya, tapi dia tidak berani untuk menyentuh Kei. Jadi dia memanggil Kei yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Kei, aku hanya... ingin kita membicarakan hal ini, Kei. Baru setelah itu kau bisa menghilang kemana pun kau mau menghilang."

"Anda sudah siap, pak?" seorang paramedik menghampiri Kota. Kota melihat pada Kei, yang ada di depannya sebelum akhirnya mengikuti paramedik yang membantunya naik ke dalam mobil ambulans untuk melakukan pemeriksaan kesehatan lanjutan.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Kei," kata Kota dari dalam mobil ambulans.

"Selamat tinggal, Kota," balas Kei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N. Thank you bagi kalian yang bersedia membaca fanfik ini, silakan tinggalkan komentar, saran atau kritik!
> 
> See you next chapter!


	13. Yabu Kota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catatan: based on 3 part movie "The Disappearance of Eleanor Rigby" starring James McAvoy and Jessica Chastain.
> 
> Enjoy!

Malam itu, setelah restoran telah tutup, Kota masih berjibaku dengan kertas-kertas penuh angka dan tulisan yang membuat kepala Kota pening. Hikaru muncul dari dapur, sudah bersiap-siap pulang tapi menyempatkan untuk menghampiri Kota.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanya Hikaru.

Kota mengangkat kepalanya dari tumpukan kertas itu, sedikit menatap Hikaru dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Malam sabtu adalah satu-satunya malam tempat ini menghasilkan uang. Aku belum membayar beberapa tagihan dan kita tidak bisa menutupi ongkos-ongkos tambahan," jelas Kota. "Kau sudah punya rencana B?"

Hikaru mengangguk-angguk, mengerti situasi tempat kerja mereka itu memang tidak baik. Tetapi Bagaimana pun juga Hikaru tetap mau menutupinya dengan lelucon. "Burger King?"

Hikaru dan Kota sama-sama mentertawakan lelucon itu, kemudian Kota menarik napas. "Aku serius. Coba lihat laporan ini--"

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak bisa," potong Hikaru, sepertinya dia harus buru-buru pulang. "Toh aku juga tidak mengerti. Tenang saja, aku mempercayai suara dari langit. Kau bisa dengar?" Hikaru menunjuk-nunjuk ke atas. Bagi Kota dia hanya menunjuk-nunjuk pada langit-langit.

"Aku tidak dengar," kata Kota. Dia kembali menekuni kertas-kertasnya setelah Hikaru pergi, kemudian dia mendengar suara Daiki yang ternyata masih ada di sana, belum juga pulang. Dia malah menuangkan minuman untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah punya rencana B," kata Daiki. Dia membuka pintu bar, kemudian duduk di samping Kota. Kota hanya melirik sedikit pada Daiki.

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang," kata Kota, menekuri kertas-kertas dengan angka-angka yang semakin lama semakin terlihat menari-nari di depan matanya.

"Aku berpikir untuk mendapatkan sertifikasi _real estate_ ," kata Daiki.

"Hm? Kenapa?" gumam Kota. "Apa yang terjadi dengan musikmu?"

"Karena pekerjaan seperti itu lebih mengesankan dari pada pelayan bar," kata Daiki. "Dan soal musik, paling-paling hanya jadi hobi sampingan. Lagi pula, menurutku agak aneh kalau bisa mendapatkan semua yang kita mau dengan mudahnya. Kau tahu kan?"

Kota tertawa kecil mendengarkan pendapat Daiki itu. Kota melemparkan pulpennya ke atas meja, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa sambil menghela napas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Daiki.

"Mungkin," jawab Kota.

"Kita hidup penuh dengan 'mungkin'," Daiki menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya di sofa itu, memposisikan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Kota. "Yah, kurasa aku ini pendengar yang baik. Jadi kalau kau mau membicarakan apa pun..."

"Membicarakan apa pun itu sudah _over-rated_. Aku lebih suka memendam emosiku sendiri saja, lalu pada akhirnya membiarkan ledakan emosi--"

Kota tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena tiba-tiba bibirnya menempel dengan bibir seseorang. Daiki memajukan tubuhnya, mencium bibir Kota dengan pelan. Beberapa saat kemudian, ciuman diakhiri oleh Daiki.

"... Untuk apa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Kota. Tidak ada perasaan marah, hanya rasa penasaran yang muncul.

"Kelihatannya seperti hal yang menarik untuk dilakukan," Daiki tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Kau tahu kan aku sudah menikah?"

"Aku tidak masalah. Lagi pula tidak ada yang melihat."

"Aku memiliki masalah soal itu--"

Daiki memotong perkataan Kota lagi dengan kembali mencium bibirnya. Kali ini daiki mengalungkan lengannya pada leher laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dari pada dia itu, dan Kota pun juga mengangkat tubuh Daiki sehingga kini Daiki duduk di pangkuannya. Kota tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa dia membutuhkan apa yang bisa diberikan oleh Daiki itu. Tapi hati nuraninya terus berteriak-teriak untuk tidak melanjutkannya.

Mereka melepaskan ciuman itu sejenak untuk sama-sama mengambil napas. Bagi Daiki, dia tidak memerlukan waktu cukup lama, tetapi ketika dia ingin mencium bibir Kota lagi, Kota malah memalingkan wajahnya. Sehingga Daiki memilih untuk menjatuhkan ciumannya ke pipi, telinga dan leher Kota.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau bercinta dengan seseorang?" tanya Daiki.

Kota menggeram pelan. "Kau tahu... mungkin di kehidupan yang lain--ah, aku sudah bisa merasakan penyesalan sekarang," Kota menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Daiki, besok situasi kita akan sangat canggung."

Daiki menatap mata Kota. "Mungkin," katanya. Lalu akhirnya dia berhasil mendapatkan bibir Kota lagi. "Berhentilah berpikir, itu tidak baik untukmu," kata Daiki.

Kota akhirnya diam, menyusuri mulut Daiki yang masih meninggalkan rasa whisky yang barusan dia minum. Suara-suara dari ikat pinggang yang dilepaskan dan resleting yang diturunkan memenuhi restoran yang sepi itu.

\--------

Restoran itu sepi. Hanya ada Kota yang masih tinggal, hanya berbaring di sofa tanpa melakukan apa pun. Dia memikirkan beberapa hal, tentang dirinya, permasalahan apa yang sedang dia hadapi, tentang Kei, perbuatannya dengan staf restorannya sendiri. Tidak ada jawaban atau solusi tentang itu semua. Merasa frustasi, Kota menendang sebuah botol bir yang ada di atas meja.

\--------

\--------

Kota pulang di pagi hari, dengan rasa sakit luar biasa di kepalanya. Mungkin dia akan menghabiskan hari ini dengan tidur seharian. Dia memasuki rumah ayahnya yang sepertinya sepi, tapi pikir Kota ayahnya pasti sedang berada di restoran. Dia memasuki kamarnya, dan ternyata menemukan ayahnya sedang duduk di sana.

"Selamat pagi," kata Yabu bingung. "Kenapa ayah ada disini?"

Ayahnya mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya ingin memeriksa saja. Memberi makan ikan mas ini tapi..." ayahnya menunjuk mangkuk berisi ikan mas peliharaan Kota. Kota mendekati mangkuk itu dan melihat ikan mas di mangkuk itu tidak lagi bergerak berenang-renang, malah mengapung di permukaan air dengan mulut menganga.

"Kau tidak seharusnya menyerah secepat ini..." desah Kota pada ikan mas itu.

"Kau mendapatkannya untuk Yuri, kan?" tanya ayahnya. Kota mendelikkan matanya kesal. Dia tidak suka kalau nama itu dibawa-bawa.

"Ya, aku tahu. Lagi pula apa yang harus dilakukan seorang bayi berumur dua bulan dengan seekor ikan mas," kata Kota dengan ketus.

"Kau kelihatan sangat kacau," kata ayahnya. Kota mengucapkan 'terima kasih' atas pendapat ayahnya yang terlalu jelas itu, kemudian ayahnya melanjutkan sambil menunjuk mangkuk si ikan mas.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan ikan itu?"

\--------

Kota dan ayahnya berjalan kaki menuju pelabuhan. Ikan masnya yang mati dibungkus di dalam kotak kardus kecil dan dibungkus dengan kertas berwarna coklat.

"Sebetulnya ada apa dengan ayah beberapa hari ini?" tanya Kota, sambil berjalan. Ayahnya melihatnya dengan pandangan bingung, jadi Kota melanjutkan, "Belakangan ini dengan semua nasihat-nasihatmu itu agak aneh. Ayah tidak akan segera mati kan?"

"Setahu ayah tidak. Tapi yang jelas ayah sudah mulai menuju umur lansia," kata ayahnya. "Kau tahu, sekarang kau sudah berumur seperti ayah ketika kau lahir dulu. Nah, itu baru aneh."

"Ayah mau membawa percakapan ini kemana?"

"Tidak kemana-mana. Istri jalangku meninggalkanku berdebu di sofa, jadi satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan sekarang adalah tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Iya, itu lah yang akan kau dapatkan kalau menikahi perempuan yang berumur setengah dari umurmu," Kota mencibir. "Aku melihat semua itu terjadi. Dia hanya salah satu dari antrian panjang, sejak kau meninggalkan ibuku--mungkin sudah 17 tahun yang lalu. Ku rasa sudah saatnya kau lelah dengan semua itu."

"Kau pikir aku suka menjadi orang brengsek?" tanya ayahnya.

"Kelihatannya begitu."

Ayahnya menghela napas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Kau tahu, ayah sudah berusaha beramah tamah dan mencoba memberitahumu hal-hal yang bagus. Kita semua tahu sedikit banyak soal kesedihan, atau apa pun kau ingin menyebutnya."

"Dan aku ingin tahu lebih sedikit soal itu," gumam Kota. Kemudian dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil menyapukan rambutnya ke belakang. "Lagi pula, dari mananya kata-kata yang barusan itu bagus?"

Ayahnya tidak langsung menjawab. Dia memperhatikan Kota dalam diam, dia tidak tahu banyak soal apa yang sudah dilalui oleh Kota. Kehidupan mereka sangat berbeda, jadi ayahnya sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah bicara pada Kei?" tanya ayahnya akhirnya. Kota melihat pada ayahnya, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seolah tidak mempercayai pertanyaan seperti itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia menatap kotak kecil di tangannya, yang berisikan ikan mas peliharaannya yang sudah mati.

"Apakah sebaiknya kita lakukan ini sekarang?" tanya Kota, bersiap-siap melemparkan kotak itu ke laut.

"Kau ingin mengatakan beberapa hal? Sebagai salam perpisahan?" tanya ayahnya.

Kota tidak menjawab, tangannya terayun dan melemparkan kotak itu. Kotak itu langsung hanyut terbawa oleh ombak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N. Thank you bagi kalian yang bersedia membaca fanfik ini, silakan tinggalkan komentar, saran atau kritik!
> 
> See you next chapter!


	14. Yabu Kota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catatan: based on 3 part movie "The Disappearance of Eleanor Rigby" starring James McAvoy and Jessica Chastain.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kota melangkah keluar dari kereta yang barusan dia naiki. Dari stasiun, dia pergi ke pinggiran kota dengan taksi dan berhenti di sebuah rumah yang berukuran cukup besar. Kota mengepalkan tangannya ketika hendak mengetuk pintu, merasa ragu untuk sejenak, tapi kemudian diketuknya juga. Tidak lama, pintu itu dibuka oleh seorang wanita paruh baya yang dikenal oleh Kota. Tapi yang mengejutkan Kota adalah wanita itu langsung menarik napas seolah kaget dan menutup pintu itu tepat di depan hidungnya. Kota hanya bisa menganga karena kaget dan tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. Tidak lama perasaan kaget itu berlangsung, pintu itu dibuka lagi. Kali ini wanita itu tidak langsung menutup pintu itu tapi dia tetap berusaha menampilkan senyum yang canggung.

"Maaf. Ibu tidak menyangka kedatanganmu kemari," wanita itu tersenyum.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku juga... tidak menyangka aku akan ke sini," Kota juga menampilkan senyum sopan. Wanita itu, yang merupakan ibu mertuanya, kemudian memeluknya.

"Um, apa Kei ada di sini?" tanya Kota setelah pelukannya dilepas.

"... tidak," jawab ibu mertuanya, setelah diam sebentar. Kota menelan ludahnya sendiri, dia tahu ibu mertuanya tidak sepenuhnya jujur.

"Apa dia tinggal di sini?"

Ibu mertuanya lagi-lagi tidak langsung menjawab. Bola matanya bergerak ke sana kemari seolah ingin mencari kalimat yang pas, tapi kemudian ibu mertuanya itu tersenyum padanya.

"Kau mau masuk sebentar?" tanya ibu mertuanya, menggesturkan dengan gerakan kepala.

"Boleh?" Kota menjawab ragu-ragu atas undangan itu. Tapi ibu mertuanya mengangguk dan membuka pintu lebih lebar, sehingga akhirnya Kota masuk juga ke dalam rumah itu.

\------

Kota memperhatikan penjuru ruang tamu yang kelihatannya tidak terlalu banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali dia berkunjung. Hanya saja ketika Kota melihat ke arah tangga, dimana ada sekumpulan foto yang tergantung di sisi dindingnya, Kota tahu ada foto yang seharusnya juga tergantung disana, kini tidak ada. Ibu mertuanya datang dari dapur, membawakan minuman. Kota mengucapkan terima kasih. Ibu mertuanya duduk di depan Kota, sadar bahwa Kota sedang memandangi kumpulan foto di dekat tangga, tapi dia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya bagaimana kabar Kei?" tanya Kota.

Ibu mertuanya mengangkat bahu. "Jujur saja, ibu juga tidak begitu tahu. Tapi Kei berusaha untuk tampak sebaik mungkin yang dia bisa."

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang berbeda bagimu?" tanya Kota lagi.

"Apa kau merasa seperti orang yang berbeda?"

"Yah, sedikit."

"Kau nampak sama saja bagiku," Ibu mertuanya tersenyum. "Kau tahu kan, aku tidak menyukaimu ketika pertama kali Kei mengundangmu makan malam di rumah ini. Tujuh tahun yang lalu, kau duduk di tempat yang sama. Kau, sosok laki-laki sempurna yang tiba-tiba mencuri perhatian anakku. Tapi sekarang aku jadi ikut menyayangimu."

Kota ikut tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Ibu mertuanya. "Aku tidak ingin ikut campur dengan hidup kalian, atau apa pun yang harus dilakukan Kei. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyerahkan ini semua pada takdir begitu saja."

Kota menghela napas. "Aku tetap melanjutkan hidupku... karena bagiku satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan adalah maju ke depan."

"Yah, kurasa... orang-orang berduka dengan cara yang berbeda," Ibu mertuanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kuharap ada cara yang pantas untuk mengatakan ini... tapi aku hanya ingin hari-hari biasa yang penuh omong kosong kembali."

"Kurasa Kei menginginkan hal yang berbeda. Dan kurasa... tidak ada satu pun yang patut dari semua ini."

Kota menatap Ibu mertuanya.

\-------

\-------

Hari-hari kembali berlanjut. Kota sedang berada di dapur restoran, membereskan barang-barang dengan Hikaru--yang lebih sibuk mengomel daripada membantunya beres-beres.

"Yang aku tidak mengerti, ayahmu punya restoran sukses dan kau tinggal menelponnya untuk menyelamatkan kita semua," kata Hikaru, yang bersender di salah satu konter dapur. "Tapi kau malah ingin membiarkan kita tenggelam, seperti 90% restoran lain di kota ini."

Kota bolak-balik membereskan barang, tidak mempedulikan ocehan Hikaru.

"Apa yang dilakukan ayahmu?"

"Apa maksudmu, 'apa yang dilakukan ayahku'?" Kota mengerutkan keningnya.

"Supaya sukses begitu? Kau tidak bisa mengintip jurnal atau buku hariannya?"

"Dia menikahi ibuku," kata Kota.

"Hah?"

"Kubilang dia menikahi ibuku. Ibuku memberikan semua uang warisannya untuk ayahku, lalu dia membuka restoran yang menjadi sukses, lalu dia menceraikannya. Jadi kalau kau minta pendapatku, bagaimana kalau kau temukan wanita tua kaya raya lalu kita lanjutkan dari sana," Kota menyandarkan salah satu tangannya di konter.

"Kau tahu, aku lebih suka gagal sama sekali daripada membiarkannya mendapatkan kepuasan karena menganggap aku bisa mendapatkan apa pun secara cuma-cuma," lanjut Kota.

"Itu hal paling bodoh yang pernah diucapkan sepanjang sejarah," tukas Hikaru.

"Bodoh? Kau tahu apa yang bodoh? Kau pikir aku akan menelpon ayahku dan dia akan bilang, 'oh, ya, nak. Datang saja kemari dan bawa teman-temanmu'. Ini bukan pesta piama."

"Tentu saja itu bukan pesta piama. Itu pekerjaan."

"Hikaru, meski pun kau tukang masak yang lumayan--"

"Aku ini koki!" potong Hikaru cepat, kesal karena merasa diremehkan.

Kota menghela napas. "Oke, koki. Kau itu tidak cocok di dapur seperti itu."

"Kau tidak akan membicarakan soal hal itu," kata Hikaru. Dia jadi kesal sungguhan karena Kota meremehkan kemampuannya di dapur dengan mengatakannya tidak cocok bekerja di dapur restoran mewah dan akhirnya malah hanya akan jadi tukang suruh-suruh. Akhirnya Hikaru melemparkan sekardus _kale_ dan memancing amarah Kota.

"Kau serius melemparku dengan _kale_?"

Kedua orang sahabat yang sudah saling tersulut emosinya ini kemudian berkelahi. Mereka sampai bergulat dan saling memiting satu sama lain di lantai dapur, membuat suara-suara berisik dari tubuh mereka yang menghantam konter dan lantai. Dari luar, Daiki yang sibuk menelpon orang saja bisa mendengarnya dan dia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar kedua orang itu akhirnya saling melempar tinju juga. Kemudian Daiki mendengar suara pintu restoran dibuka.

"Kami belum buka--"

\------

Kota bersandar pada konter dapur sementara Hikaru berbaring di atas lantai, keduanya sama-sama kelelahan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kota. Hikaru mengangguk.

"Aku ini peringkat ketiga dari sekolah kuliner, brengsek," kata Hikaru, masih terengah-engah. "Panggil aku koki."

"Aku tahu," kata Kota. Dia memperhatikan Hikaru yang perlahan-lahan ikut menyeret tubuhnya dan bersandar pada konter. "Aku suka restoran ini. Tapi aku sudah tidak sanggup membayar sewanya. Ini sudah saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Saatnya menjadi dewasa."

"Aku sudah dewasa," Hikaru menimpali. "Kapan kita tutup?"

"Akhir minggu depan."

"Bisa kah kita bersenang-senang sebelum restorannya ditutup?"

"Tentu saja."

Kota dan Hikaru sama-sama meminta maaf karena sudah berkelahi barusan. Kemudian Kota berdiri untuk keluar dari dapur itu. Baru selangkah keluar dari pintu, Kota berhenti dan masuk lagi ke dapur. Dia mengintip, di depan Daiki ada Kei yang sedang mengobrol dengannya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa dan apa yang dilakukan Kei di sana, jadi Kota tidak tahu apakah dia mau keluar atau tidak. Tapi sebelum Kota dapat memutuskan, Hikaru sudah berjalan di depannya dan keluar dari dapur, sehingga mulut laki-laki itu menganga ketika melihat Kei sedang mengobrol dengan Daiki.

"Hai, Hikaru," kata Kei. Kota menyusul Hikaru dari belakang dan menepuk bahunya.

"Yah, ini menyenangkan sekali... berkumpul dan reuni. Seperti masa lalu... aku akan kembali ke dapur," kata Hikaru. Dia menunjuk Daiki untuk ikut ke dapur bersamanya. Kota hampir saja bertabrakan dengan Daiki saat dia mau keluar dari bar sementara Kota akan masuk. Kota memperhatikan Kei yang tersenyum di depannya, sehingga dia juga ikut tersenyum.

"Kau ingin minum?"

"Tentu."

Kota mengambil gelas dan segera menyiapkan _Shirley Temple_ untuk Kei. Dia melihat Kei sedang merogoh tasnya.

"Berapa yang harus kubayar?" tanya Kei.

"Uangmu tidak ada gunanya di sini. Kau tahu itu," jawab Kota.

"Jadi bisnis kalian sedang bagus?" tanya Kei lagi.

"Ya, bagus sekali," kata Kota, sambil tertawa kecil. "Sebentar lagi kami tutup."

Senyum di wajah Kei memudar dan dia menunduk, melihat pada minumannya. "Aku turut menyesal."

"Aku juga."

Kei menyesap minumannya. "Lalu selanjutnya apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin... aku akan mengembangkan minat terhadap hal-hal yang diminati oleh banyak orang."

"Kau akan kerja dengan ayahmu?"

Kota tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Dia memperhatikan Kei, "Kau tahu, sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, aku tidak tahu siapa diriku. Ketika bersamamu, kupikir aku sudah tahu. Sekarang aku kembali lagi bertanya-tanya seperti dulu."

"Kalau kau sudah menemukan jawabannya, beritahu aku caranya, oke?" kata Kei, tersenyum sebagaimana cara Kei menenangkan Kota dulu. Dia melihat gelas di depannya, lalu menarik napas.

"Ayo keluar dari sini," kata Kei.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Sekarang?"

"Ayo, jangan membuang-buang waktu," Kei berdiri, lalu keluar dari restoran. Kota bolak-balik melihat ke dapur, berpikir kalau seharusnya dia membuka restorannya sebentar lagi. Tapi dia ingin mengikuti Kei. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk menyusul Kei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N. Thank you bagi kalian yang bersedia membaca fanfik ini, silakan tinggalkan komentar, saran atau kritik!
> 
> See you next chapter!


	15. Yabu Kota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catatan: based on 3 part movie "The Disappearance of Eleanor Rigby" starring James McAvoy and Jessica Chastain.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sambil menyetir, sesekali Kota menoleh pada Kei yang lebih sibuk menatap lurus ke depan tanpa berkata apa-apa. Lagu jelek lain kembali diputar di radio. Meski pun Kota ingin sekali menggantinya, entah kenapa dia merasa Kei tidak akan mengijinkannya. Ketika Kota bertanya apakah dia ingin mendengarkan lagu itu, Kei hanya mengangguk. Lagu di radio selesai, kemudian dilanjutkan informasi cuaca yang memberitahukan bahwa akan terjadi hujan badai malam ini.

Dan memang itu yang terjadi.

Kota berada di luar mobil, diguyur hujan deras, berusaha memperbaiki _wiper_ mobil sewaan itu yang ternyata rusak. Sementara itu Kei dibiarkannya menunggu di dalam mobil. Akhirnya Kota menyerah dan kembali masuk. Dia mengusap wajahnya yang basah kuyup, sama dengan sekujur tubuhnya.

"Tentu saja kita dapat mobil dengan _wiper_ yang tidak berguna," umpat Kota.

"Kita bisa saja menunggu," kata Kei.

"Sebenarnya apa kita lakukan di sini?"

"Kau beritahu aku. Kau yang bilang kita perlu bicara, kau menguntitku, kau pergi ke rumah orang tuaku. Apa yang kita lakukan di sini?"

"Baru-baru saja, satu jam yang lalu, kau pergi ke restoranku dan mengusulkan untuk menyetir tanpa arah dan membuat kita terjebak di badai ini."

Ada senyuman yang terkembang di wajah Kei, yang kemudian menjadi tertawa.. "Situasi ini lucu."

"Ya," Kota ikut tertawa. "Ini lucu sekali."

"Kau tahu, beberapa waktu lalu kupikir kita sudah menjalani suatu kehidupan yang cukup pantas," kata Kota. Dia melihat pada Kei, yang hanya mengangguk kecil. Kota melanjutkan, "Aku harus segera memindahkan barang-barang sebelum pindah minggu depan. Apa kau ingin aku menyimpankan sesuatu untukmu?"

"Kau akan pindah kemana?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku bisa tinggal bersama ayahku untuk sementara, sambil memikirkan jalan keluar."

"Bagaimana kabar ayahmu?" Kei melepaskan _seat belt_ -nya, sehingga dia bisa duduk menyamping dengan nyaman, berhadapan dengan Kota.

"Hm... aku yakin dia semakin kehilangan akalnya. Yuna- _san_ meninggalkannya. Dia jadi semakin banyak bicara."

"Paling tidak sekarang kalian saling berbicara," kata Kei.

Kota mengiyakan dengan tawa kecut. "Kau bilang apa soalku kepada orang tuamu?"

"Aku harus bilang apa?"

"Bilang kalau kita pasangan yang sempurna."

Kei tertawa, yang semakin lama semakin lebar. Dia mengatupkan pipi Kota dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau basah kuyup."

"Kau baru sadar? Terima kasih," balas Kota. Kei tertawa, lalu dia menarik pelan kerah baju yang dipakai Kota. Kota mencium bibir Kei yang mulai menerimanya, perlahan-lahan hingga Kota menggeser posisi tubuhnya sendiri menjadi berada di atas tubuh Kei. Kei menurunkan sandaran kursi penumpang sehingga dia berbaring di atasnya. Kota masih mencium bibirnya, tapi kemudian malah melepaskannya meski pun Kei jelas-jelas tidak mau.

Kota pikir dia harus bicara jujur pada Kei.

"Kei, aku sudah tidur dengan orang lain," kata Kota. "Maaf," dia melanjutkan. Kei diam, tanpa ekspresi selama beberapa saat, tapi kemudian dia seolah memaksakan untuk tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah," kata Kei.

"Apa maksudmu tidak masalah?" Kota mengerutkan keningnya. Dia tahu Kei berbohong soal itu, karena tangannya mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dengan kuat. Tidak peduli meski pun Kota meminta Kei untuk tidak melakukan itu, tapi Kei terus memaksa dan menjauhkan Kota sekuat tenaganya. Akhirnya Kota kembali duduk di kursi pengemudi dan Kei menaikkan lagi sandaran kursi penumpangnya.

"Apa maksudmu tidak masalah, Kei? Kau tidak peduli?"

"Tidak, aku tidak peduli. Tenangkan dirimu, Kota," jawab Kei, namun dia tidak mau mengatakannya sambil menatap mata Kota.

"Omong kosong. Aku tahu kamu peduli, Kei," Kota mendengus kesal. "Kau harusnya berkata, 'apa yang kau pikirkan, Kota?', kau harusnya berkata, 'kau orang brengsek yang egois'!"

"Tidak. Kita sudah melalui itu, Kota," kata Kei. Nadanya begitu tenang tapi Kota tahu tangannya yang sedang memasang kembali _seat belt_ itu gemetaran. "Dan kau baru saja mengatakan itu untukku. Ayo, sebaiknya kita pulang."

Kei menatap lurus ke depan. Kota tidak tahu harus berkata apa, jadi dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain memenuhi permintaan Kei untuk kembali pulang, meski pun hujan masih deras dan _wiper_ mereka tidak berfungsi dengan baik.

\--------

Mobil mereka berhenti sejenak di dekat stasiun. Kei melepas _seat belt_ -nya dan memutuskan untuk keluar di sana. Entah kenapa Kota tidak ingin menghentikannya.

Kota mengembalikan mobil yang disewa itu, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke suatu tempat. Di sebuah restoran, seorang _host_ yang sudah kenal lama dengannya mengucapkan salam dan mengatakan kalau ayahnya ada di tempat biasa. Kota menghampiri ayahnya yang sedang mengerjakan _paperwork_ di meja bar. Kota duduk di sampingnya, mengambil gelas untuk dirinya sendiri dan menuangkan _bourbon_ yang langsung diteguknya habis.

"Kau bisa saja memiliki tempat ini, lakukan apa yang kau inginkan," kata ayahnya. Kota menghela napasnya, dia tidak ingin berargumen soal itu lagi dengan ayahnya.

"Ayah sudah selesai. Dulu memang sempat keren. Masih banyak wajah-wajah familiar yang datang, hanya saja sudah mulai keriputan. Beberapa tidak begitu. Aku sudah melakukan ini terlalu lama."

"Kupikir ayah melakukan pekerjaan yang bagus," kata kota.

"Yah, ayah tidak suka memuji diri sendiri."

"Lalu bagaimana kalau begini, aku sudah kehabisan uang utang bank yang kuambil, tidak bisa bayar uang sewa gedung restoran, dan Kei menghilang... Umurku sudah 30 tahun dan hidupku berantakan seperti kapal pecah."

"Ayah sudah 60 tahun. Tahun ini ayah kehilangan seorang cucu--dan aku dilarang untuk membicarakannya. Istri ketigaku meninggalkanku, dan setiap hari aku datang ke restoran ini, yang dinamai dengan nama ibumu," kata ayahnya, mengangkat bahu.

"Kau juga sebenarnya sedang apa disini?" tanya ayahnya.

Kota tidak langsung menjawab, tapi kemudian memutuskan untuk berbohong, "Aku sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar sini."

Tapi ayahnya langsung tahu kalau dia berbohong dan menoleh padanya, menuntut jawaban yang sebenarnya. Kota tidak ingin menjawab yang sebenarnya.

"Apa ayah pernah bertanya-tanya kenapa kita jatuh cinta pada orang tertentu?" tanya Kota.

"Tidak juga," ayahnya menggeleng. "Aku selalu berpikir, 'mungkin ada yang salah di sini, tapi aku tidak yakin'. Selalu ada seseorang yang menghantui kita. Sebaiknya kau memberikannya waktu. Ayah rasa itu yang seharusnya kau lakukan, mengingat situasinya."

Kota meminum minumannya yang sudah diisinya lagi. Dia menarik napas, "Apa aku benar-benar melarang ayah untuk membicarakan anak itu?"

Ayahnya mengiyakan.

"Memangnya ayah akan mengatakan apa padaku?" tanya Kota. "Semenjak dia..." suara Kota tercekat. "Semenjak itu terjadi, pikiran apa pun, atau memori apa pun, tentang dia sudah memenuhi kepalaku dan aku--"

Kota menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Setelah lama, baru sekarang dia membicarakan lagi tentangnya, yang tentu saja membawa kembali kenangan dengannya. Kota tidak bisa melanjutkannya, karena dia tahu itu akan menghantui pikirannya sampai dia berhasil untuk menghalaunya kembali. Seperti yang telah dia lakukan selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

"Bintang jatuh hanya terjadi dalam sekejap... tapi bukankah kau tetap senang dapat melihatnya?" kata ayahnya.

"Tadi itu kata-kata yang bagus," Kota tertawa kecil. "Ternyata ayah punya jiwa yang lembut."

"Tidak pernah ada yang bilang begitu sebelumnya," kata ayahnya. "Apa kau lapar? Ayah akan siapkan sesuatu untukmu."

Kota mengangguk. Kemudian ayahnya pergi menuju dapur restoran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N. Thank you bagi kalian yang bersedia membaca fanfik ini, silakan tinggalkan komentar, saran atau kritik!
> 
> See you next chapter!


	16. Yabu Kota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catatan: based on 3 part movie "The Disappearance of Eleanor Rigby" starring James McAvoy and Jessica Chastain.
> 
> Enjoy!

Malam itu adalah malam penutupan restoran. Musik menggelegar di seluruh penjuru ruangan, menemani orang-orang yang memenuhi restoran itu karena tergiur harga makanan dan minuman yang dipangkas habis-habisan. Kota bergerak ke sana kemari mengambil pesanan dan mengantarkan minuman sampai-sampai dia heran kemana perginya Hikaru dan Daiki yang seharusnya membantu.

Ketika Kota mencari-cari keberadaan kedua orang itu, dia mendapati Hikaru dan Daiki sedang mengurung diri di toilet. Entah melakukan apa. Mungkin sedang membicarakan rencana masa depan mereka yang sama-sama kabur dan suram. Sebenarnya Kota ingin berbicara dengan Daiki, jadi dia mengusir Hikaru dengan mengatakan dia seharusnya ada di dapur, memasak pesanan para pelanggan. Tentu saja Hikaru meninggalkan mereka dengan tatapan curiga yang jenaka.

Kota menghampiri Daiki yang bersandar pada wastafel. Dia masih memilih-milih kata-kata yang ingin dia ucapkan, ketika Daiki berbicara lebih dulu padanya.

"Jadi kau dan Kei berlari sambil berpegangan tangan menuju _sunset_ kemarin?" tanya Daiki.

Kota terkekeh kecil. "Begitu lah. _Happy ending_ dan semacamnya."

"Kau tahu, aku bisa saja benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu," kata Daiki.

"Aku tidak yakin apakah itu tindakan yang bijak."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Daiki menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tapi Kota tidak menjawab. "Lucu sekali bagaimana hanya dengan hidup seseorang bisa menyakiti orang lain segitu dalamnya."

Kota menatap Daiki. "Dimana lucunya?"

Daiki tersenyum. Kemudian dia berjinjit untuk mencium pipi Kota, lalu pergi keluar tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

\--------

"Restoran ini akhirnya ditutup!" teriak Hikaru. Dia, Kota dan Daiki mengangkat gelas mereka masing-masing untuk merayakannya sambil tertawa lebar. Kemudian entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kota, dia melemparkan gelas miliknya sehingga pecah ketika menghantam dinding. Semua orang melihat ke arahnya karena kaget, tapi Hikaru segera menenangkan para pengunjung kalau Kota adalah pemilik restoran itu sehingga dia bebas melakukan apa saja.

Mungkin karena efek minuman keras dan adrenalin yang sedang mengaliri seluruh tubuhnya, malam ini Kota merasa senang. Ketika dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, ada sepasang pasangan muda yang menangkap perhatiannya. Dia melihat si gadis berbisik-bisik pada laki-laki di depannya, kemudian pergi keluar dan diikuti dengan si anak lelaki itu. Kota tahu mereka belum membayar, jadi dia secara refleks meneriaki mereka dan mengejar mereka keluar restoran.

Ketika melewati sebuah pertigaan, laki-laki itu menyuruh pacarnya untuk mengambil arah lain, sehingga mereka terpisah. Kota tetap mengejar anak laki-laki itu, sampai akhirnya dia dapat mencegat laki-laki itu sehingga mereka berdua jatuh berguling di pinggir jalan. Kota bernapas dengan cepat, karena kelelahan habis mengejarnya. Laki-laki itu juga akhirnya menyerah dan menanyakan kepadanya berapa jumlah tagihan yang harusnya dia bayar.

Tapi Kota tidak menjawab. Dia malah menatap langit dan mengingat suatu kejadian di masa lalu. Kemudian dia berdiri.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan," kata Kota. Dia berjalan kembali ke restorannya, diteriaki oleh anak laki-laki itu yang malah jadi kesal padanya karena sudah dikejar tanpa alasan.

\--------

\--------

Kota kembali ke apartemennya dengan setumpuk kardus. Hari ini dia sudah berencana untuk mulai membereskan barang-barang di sana. Setiap pakaian, buku-buku, dan barang-barang kecil dia masukkan ke dalam kardus. Di antara kegiatannya membereskan barang-barang di apartemen, telepon apartemennya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Kota mengangkatnya, tetapi tidak ada yang menjawab meskipun dia sudah menjawab 'halo' sebanyak tiga kali, sehingga akhirnya dia tutup secara sepihak.

Hampir semua barang sudah masuk ke dalam kardus, tapi Kota menatap lama pada pintu gudang. Dia masuk ke dalam, dan keluar bersama sebuah kursi mobil bayi, kereta dorong lipat, selimut dan bertumpuk-tumpuk pakaian kecil. Dia juga membawa serta berbagai boneka dan set mainan yang masih terbungkus di dalam kotaknya. Dia bernapas berat sambil mengeluarkan benda-benda itu.

\-------

Kota tidak ingat kapan dia jatuh tertidur di sofa. Ketika dia membuka matanya, dia pikir dia sedang bermimpi ketika melihat sosok Kei duduk di lantai di depannya. Tapi Kei memang benar-benar di sana, bukan sekedar mimpi. Kei memperhatikan kotak-kotak kardus di sekitar mereka.

"Sebenarnya dari mana kita mendapatkan semua barang ini?" tanya Kei.

Kota bangun, lalu ikut duduk di lantai bersama Kei. "Mungkin terkumpul begitu saja," kata Kota. Kota memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Kei, yang terlihat jauh lebih mendung daripada biasanya. Seolah dia kembali pada Kei enam bulan yang lalu.

"Kei, apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kota.

"Aku berpikir kalau memori itu sesuatu yang aneh," Kei tersenyum. "Aku tidak ingat rupanya. Terkadang aku... mendapat sekilas kerlipan matanya... atau senyuman kecilnya. Tapi kemudian dia menghilang." Senyum Kei perlahan memudar. Suaranya semakin menghilang dan air mata mulai meleleh membasahi wajahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan wajahnya lagi," Kei berbisik. Kei mengusap wajahnya, berusaha menghilangkan jejak air mata di sana.

"Dia pucat," kata Kota. "Telinganya mungil. Dia memiliki hidungmu. Dia memiliki bibirmu..."

Di depannya, Kei mulai terisak, akhirnya mampu melepaskan tangisannya.

"Tapi kurasa dia memiliki mataku. Dan aku menyukai itu," kata Kota sambil tersenyum. Kota menyapu butiran air mata yang juga turun dari matanya.

"Aku tidak siap untuk menghadapi perasaan ini," kata Kei sambil terisak.

Kota mendekati Kei dengan perlahan. "Kita berdua tidak siap..."

"Aku hanya ingin dia kembali..."

Kei menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada Kota, sehingga Kota menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Dia membiarkan Kei memeluknya semalaman, menciptakan ruang aman baginya.

"Aku mencintaimu," Kei berbisik.

"Aku tahu," balas Kota.

\-------

Meski pun begitu, ketika pagi menjelang, Kota terbangun sendirian di apartemennya.

\------

\------

\------

Sudah dua tahun sejak Kota mengambil alih restoran milik ayahnya. Dia sedang mengerjakan sedikit _paperwork_ sebelum restoran dibuka malam ini. Selesai dengan pekerjaan itu, Kota berdiri dari kursi bar dan mengambil jaketnya yang tersampir. Dia memberitahu Hikaru yang akhirnya dia pekerjakan sebagai _host_ kalau dia akan berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum restoran dibuka.

Kota berjalan-jalan di sekitar situ, memperhatikan situasi perumahan dan gedung-gedung tidak banyak berubah selama dua tahun. Atau mungkin ada, tapi tidak dia sadari karena dia selalu berjalan-jalan di sana sebelum membuka restoran. Dia berjalan hingga malam menjelang, sebelum dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke restoran.

Yang dia tidak sadari adalah ada seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut cokelat kemerahan yang juga berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang.

\------

Yabu Kota - FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N.   
> Sooo film ini kan ada 3 bagian (total 3 film), nah untuk bagian film ketiga, Them, nanti menyusul ya ^^ (entah kapan, when I got around it I guess)
> 
> Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca, silakan tinggalkan komentar, saran atau kritik!
> 
> See you next chapter!


End file.
